The Courtship of Vegeta and Bulma
by Toon-Alligator
Summary: Vegeta trys to seduce Bulma with human courtship, she trys to use Saiyan courtship. What will happen? A passionate VB romance with some explicit lemons and language. Very romantic! R&R!
1. The Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of it's characters.  
  
***AUTHOR'S NOTE*** This isn't my first fic, everybody! I have other ones in the DBZ category! Check them all out, okay?  
  
Things aren't well here at all. Not well at all. The attacker-Bulma Briefs, the daughter of the owner and heir to Capsule Corp, The beautiful girl with a not-so-beautiful temper. The Victim-Yamcha. Bulma's current lay, or boyfriend as some would call him. He's not anything you would call prince charming, but he's not completely unfortunate looking. Sometimes, to make him mad, his friends would call him scarface because of the scars on his face that were disfiguring. And it looked like he would have at least 9 more scars by the time his girlfriend was through with him.  
"You b*stard!" Bulma yelled at him. Her looks were being currently ruined by her red, sweaty face and pumping fists. Yamcha was backed against the wall, trembling. "I didn't mean to!" Yamcha said. "He came out of no where!" Bulma applied a thick kick to Yamcha's right shin. "Came out of NOWHERE? NOWHERE? What do you think this is the Twilight Zone? Things don't just appear!" She kicked him again.  
In case you haven't figured out the scenario yet, Yamcha had run over a dog earlier in the street. He didn't see Bulma jogging on the side of the street as he did it, and didn't stop. It had been a large Siberian Husky breed. He didn't know why he should stop for a stupid dog-But Bulma did. It was HER dog.  
"You're inconsiderate and insensitive! How would you like it if I ran over your stupid parrot?" Yamcha stammered around some more. "You know what? I don't care! You can just sit here against the wall and drown in self pity while I go and sit with my dog at the D*mn vet!" Bulma slapped Yamcha across the face. His head rocked back and bounced against the windowsill, bringing blood. Bulma didn't care, though. She stomped out of Yamcha's very ugly and dirty shack. It was in East District, the slum town for poor people. She lived in Capsule Corp, which was in West City, the rich people's town. She threw her capsule down with a defiant curse, got in the plane that appeared and flew off.  
  
When Bulma got home, she was glad that her mom or dad wasn't out side to bother her. She had been really stressed out lately because they had a new houseguest. His name was Vegeta. (If you're reading this story, you already know Vegeta's history, so I'm not going to dish it out). Bulma didn't like him because he killed people, he was a big eater, and he spent all his time doing push-ups, and talked to her and her parents like trash. It was also a little off-putting that he used to have a tail. Bulma walked into the kitchen, hoping not to meet anyone. Her hopes were shattered.  
Vegeta was sitting at the table with his back to her. He was eating chips and staring at the fridge, absorbed in thought about something. Bulma knew what it most likely was-becoming a Super Saiyan. As you all know, they only had 3 years to train before the androids came and Vegeta was trying to become a Super Saiyan.  
Bulma hoped to get away before he saw her, but she wasn't so lucky. He turned around. His eyes were red-rimmed and hateful looking. There were chips all in his lap and his mouth was in an ugly scowl. Bulma froze in her spot, hoping not to give Vegeta any reason to talk trash to her. She was lucky, this time. He just stared, chewing like a cow, until she went up the stairs and into her room.  
  
Vegeta finished up the potato chips, wondering deeply about something. *How come all I have to do is stare at that wench and she goes away? * Vegeta thought. *That's Strange. * He didn't even bother to close the Lay's bag back up. He just tossed it in the middle of the table and started up to his room to train. Vegeta was very depressed. He didn't like living at these humans house and having no one to talk to. Nobody here he could talk about his Saiyan customs with, nobody he could train with, and nobody who understood him. And what was worse, he had to do push-ups in his room for his only method of training. "This is hopeless." He said as he started on number one. "I'll never reach Super Saiyan training like this." He let himself flop on the floor.  
"I feel so disgusted with myself." Vegeta said. "I might as well just get a razor blade and slit my wrists." A lot of times, this felt like the only answer to Vegeta. "Maybe I'll go and do push-ups outside in the fresh air." He said. He thought that maybe that would make him stop being so depressed about things. But there was one problem-he was afraid of the Wench's dog. He didn't know Bulma's name, or couldn't remember it, for that matter, so he called her wench. And he had never seen a dog before he came to earth. Only wolves, which often tried to attack him when he went outside the castle walls or Freiza's ship. So when he had first seen this huge dog bounding up to him from the wench's lap, he had been so afraid he almost killed it.  
The animal hardly ever left Bulma's side. That was another thing that was weird. When the wench had gone out, the dog had been with her. When she came back, it had not. So Vegeta figured that maybe the dog wasn't here, still. So he went out of his room.  
  
When Vegeta padded down the stairs, he tried not to make much noise. If the dog was here, he didn't want it to hear him. Or the wench, who enjoyed bothering Vegeta for the last week he had been staying here. He managed to get down the stairs fairly quiet, but Bulma was in between him and the door. She was sitting in the dining room, with her chin in her hands. Vegeta peeked past the archway.  
"The dog, Wench." Vegeta said. Bulma turned around, startled. Vegeta observed the scared look on her face. Vegeta got the impression she was afraid of him. "I said, where is your dog, wench? I don't want to have to kill the animal and get blood on my clothes." Bulma's brow furrowed. "He's not here. He's at the vet because Yamcha ran over him." Vegeta remembered the name Yamcha from a young man who came to the house a lot. Him and Bulma always did a lot of funny things, like touching their lips together. He thought that maybe it had something to do with human courtship things, but he wasn't sure.  
"And my name is not, wench! My name is Bulma. And don't you forget it." Vegeta stood there in the doorway. She had just spoken crossly to him! He crossed the room very fast, so that he was only 2 inches away from the wench whose name was Bulma. "Don't ever talk to me like that again, lousy wench!" Vegeta said. "And I'm going outside to train, where I don't have to listen to your whining!" He put his hand on the doorknob.  
"I wouldn't go out there." Bulma said quietly. "There's an exterminator out there. I wouldn't want you to get poisoned!" She said, hatefully. Vegeta turned around and let go of the doorknob.  
"Maybe, if you would make me a decent place to train, than I would have something to do other than trash-talk you, wench!" Vegeta said. She stared at him, blinking. "What's the matter, wench? Are you going to do it or is your brain as rotten as your face?" Bulma stared at Vegeta some more. "No. I will not do it. You keep insulting me, so I won't. My name is Bulma, not wench." Then she got up and began to run to her room. Vegeta ran after her. "Get over here, wench! I'm not through with you yet!" Bulma got to her room just in time and slammed the door in Vegeta's face. "Go away!" She yelled through the door.  
Vegeta drew back an arm to fire a ki blast, but stopped. If he ki blasted to door down, the Wench's quacking tongue would never shut up. And if he killed her, he wouldn't have any place to stay. So he just put his arm back to his side and walked back to his room.  
  
Bulma was walking through the living room with nothing but a towel wrapped around her. "D*mn!" She exclaimed. "My stupid mom can't even wash my clothes!" She began digging through the baskets looking for something suitable to wear while she washed some clothes. "Lucky dad's not home." Bulma grumbled. "He hates it when I run around in nothing but a towel all the time." She dug through basket after basket, feeling safe as long as she didn't hear her dad's truck in the driveway. But she had forgotten about the one extra male in the house-Vegeta.  
Bulma pulled out an oversized black sweatshirt out of the laundry basket and looked at it. Not normal Bulma attire, but hey, it would do for now. She remembered her dad wasn't home, and she didn't want to go all the way up the stairs just to put on a sweatshirt, so she just decided to do it right in the living room. She gave one more look around, and dropped the towel.  
  
Vegeta was unfortunate enough right now to walk in the living room-on a naked Bulma. "What the?" Vegeta said. At first all he could do was stare. Then he rubbed his eyes, looked away and cussed. "Don't you go around In clothes, woman?" Vegeta roared, turning and running into the kitchen. Bulma was squealing, and she ran and hid behind a curtain. As she pulled on the clothes, she watched for Vegeta to come out of the kitchen.  
"Are you dressed, now?" A raspy voice called from the kitchen. "Yes.?" Bulma said, stepping out from behind the curtain. "Good GOD, woman!" Vegeta screamed. "Why the hell did you do that? Were you trying to melt my eyes out with your disgusting features? Why do you go around naked? Even Saiyans don't do that!" Bulma growled. "Why were you roaming around my house? Don't you have any respect for your hostess?" Before she realized that she was doing it, Bulma picked up an umbrella and hurled it across the room at Vegeta. His face distorted into alarm before he ducked, his Saiyan reflexes activated.  
"What do you think you're doing?" Vegeta asked coldly, as he raised up. He grabbed the umbrella Bulma had thrown at him, and squeezed it. It cracked in half with a metallic sound. "Who do you think you are?" Vegeta asked. "And who do you think I am?" He threw the two halves behind him. Bulma was scared now. *What did I do that for? * She asked herself. *He's a Saiyan! *She gulped. "Don't hurt me." She squeaked. Half of Vegeta's instinct told him to look around, that her savage dog was coming. But then he remembered that it wasn't here. "Why not?" Vegeta asked. His voice was a lot flatter than usual. "Because I didn't mean to." Bulma said. Vegeta grabbed her wrists and squeezed. It hurt her really bad. "Stop it!" Bulma hissed, wrenching away from him. "You're hurting me!" Vegeta took one of his hands off the left one of Bulma's wrist and lit up a ki blast. "I'll do more than hurt you, wench!" He spat. Bulma shielded her face with her free wrist. "If you stop it, then I'll build you somewhere to train!" She yelled, without even realizing she was doing it.  
Vegeta's ki blast dissipated, and his grip on her wrist loosened. "What?" He asked, in almost a whisper." Bulma spun out of his grip, panting. "I said I'll build you somewhere to train. My dad has blueprints for a GR." Vegeta cocked his head kind of, and raised an eyebrow. It was a rather cute gesture, Bulma thought. "What is a GR?" He asked, pronouncing the words carefully.  
"It's a room where you can adjust the gravity. Doing push-ups in there would be more effective, I'll tell you that." When Bulma talked to Vegeta, she stood at least 3 yards away from him. She didn't want him to grab her again. Her wrists were already swollen and bruising.  
Vegeta stood there for a while, and then he said, 'When do you suppose it will be finished?" Bulma thought on her hands. "Um.maybe a month." She said. "Yeah, a month. Maybe more." Vegeta growled. "That is a long time." He said. "What about something that will shoot at me? Make me faster?" Bulma thought. "Yeah, I think I could do something like that. But Vegeta, it would take me longer to make."  
"How much longer?"  
"About 7 months, maybe." Vegeta growled. "7 months will be a total waste of training time!" Bulma shrugged. "Look, Pal! You can either have it in 7 months or not at all!" Vegeta snorted. "Don't call me 'Pal', woman!" Bulma just rolled her eyes. Vegeta wasn't familiar with the gesture, so he didn't know it meant she wasn't listening to him.  
Vegeta looked down at Bulma's wrists. Where he had grabbed her was purple, puffy and bruised. He laughed. "Maybe having those bruised wrists will teach you not to throw things at the prince of all Saiyans." Vegeta said. Bulma snorted. "Yeah, and that was jerky what you did!" Vegeta roared and stepped closer. "How about I break them this time?" he asked. . "I don't even know why I'm here." Bulma said. "It's time to go pick my dog up from the vet. I don't even know why I'm talking to you." Vegeta stepped closer again. "Because you will start building on this.GR tomorrow. You will work until sundown, understood?" Bulma shook her head and scoffed. "I'm not going to listen to you, Vegeta! I'll work on it when I feel like it! And the only reason I'm doing it is so that you will have something to do other than bother me!"  
Vegeta smirked at her. It was familiar to Bulma, and the face made her so frustrated she wanted to rip her hair out. "You." He started, but then he stopped. "Go ahead and pick up your animal. But if he comes near me, I'll kill him! Understood?" Bulma narrowed her eyes. "You're a jack*ss, Vegeta." Bulma said. "I don't know how you live with yourself." She spun around on her heels and went to the door, not believing that he had seen her naked.  
  
Bulma got home later, with her large dog walking at her side. He had been in the pet hospital for 2 weeks. 2 lonely weeks in which she hadn't talked to Yamcha. Was him hitting her dog enough for them to break it off? Yes, she loved her beloved dog. But also yes, she loved Yamcha. "I wonder where mom and dad are?" She asked her limping dog. But he didn't listen. He just limped into the living room and lay down.  
Bulma snickered. Vegeta bothered her a lot less with her dog around. He was afraid of it, although he would never admit it. She didn't blame him, though, because Rover was a big old doggy. "I guess I'd better go take a look at the GR blueprints." She said. "It's been a long time since I've looked at them, and the faster I start the GR, the faster I can get Vegeta out of my hair." She began to walk towards her lab, but the phone caught her eye. Should she call Yamcha or not?  
"I guess I should." Bulma said. "He didn't see Rover when he ran over him. But then again, he could have stopped to help Rover." She growled and turned away from the phone. "Maybe whenever I get a chance to blow off some steam." She said. "Come on, Rover!" She called. "I'm going to the lab!" Rover looked at her lazily then closed his blue eye. "Fine, Fine. I'll go by myself." That's when she realized how lonely she was. She thought, picked up the phone, and took it out to the lab with her.  
  
Bulma shuffled through all the blueprints. There were hundreds of them, maybe thousands of them, but she still managed to find the one she needed. It was nestled about halfway between the pile. "Here we are." She said. Then she decided to start gathering the parts she would need. "But then there's the matter of where to build it." Bulma said. She thought and thought. "That big empty spot in the courtyard would be good." She began gathering many of the thousand parts she would need to make it.  
Bulma was absorbed in getting all the parts, and she didn't hear the door creak. Vegeta walked so silently across the lab floor that she didn't hear him. She was humming the tune 'Yankee Doodle' and not paying attention.  
Vegeta lashed out and grabbed her shoulder.  
"What are you doing, woman?" He asked her. She furrowed her brow. "Don't scare me like that! And I was starting on your stupid gravity machine!" She poked him in the chest as she said it. Vegeta roared and grabbed her finger. "I'm going to crush your finger, wench!" he said. He began to wrench her finger painfully to the side.  
"Hiya!" Bulma said, and she kicked him in the balls. She could tell he had something BIG down there from the feel of it against her foot. It made her giggle. "It's not funny, Wench!" Vegeta said in a whisper. He was on his knees. "I'm going to kill you for that, woman!" Vegeta grabbed the edge of the table and used it to help him get to his feet. "I mean it!" He said. "You will pay!" He grabbed her by the back of the shirt and lit up a ki blast. Bulma didn't know what to do. . She sucked in a breath of air, hoping this would work. "ROVER!" She wailed.  
  
Vegeta stopped. The woman had just yelled 'ROVER'. *OH NO* Vegeta thought. "Rover is the dog!" He said out loud. "D*mn right it is!" Bulma said. Tears were running down her face, most likely by fear. Vegeta's ki blast grew bigger, because for some reason her tears made him angry.  
"ROVER ROVER ROVER ROVER!" Bulma yelled again. It wasn't long before they heard claws click on the floor and all the sudden, the huge dog was in the lab. It was growling at Vegeta with its teeth bared. "Let me go!" Bulma said, wiggling and crying. Vegeta didn't until the dog Leaped off the ground. It was fast and quick. Vegeta's Saiyan reflexes got the better of him, and in a flash of quick light-Rover was dead.  
  
"Rover!" Bulma sobbed into her dog's soft fur. "Rover.." She hiccuped and rubbed her face on Rover, who she'd had since she was little. She looked up from Rover's corpse to Vegeta. "Vegeta, you B*stard." She said. "You dirty b*stard." There were tears streaming down her face. Vegeta made no moves to hit or hurt her after those words. Very strange things were running through his mind. Part of him felt that it was wrong that she should call him that, and part of him thought he deserved it. But those feelings passed fast.  
"I told you to restrain your animal." Vegeta said in a calm voice. "You chose to sic it on me instead. Your lucky that your not dead, woman." Said Vegeta. Bulma looked up at him with hatred again. "Go away." She said. "Go away or I'll kill you!" Vegeta laughed. It was a terrible sound. "I'd like to see you try." He said. "Now get to work on my GR." Then he walked out of the lab without a sideward glance. Bulma thought about Vegeta's words. "'Your lucky you're not dead?'" Bulma asked herself. "Was he trying to comfort me?" She looked at her dog and shook her head. "No." She said. "Not Vegeta." Then she got up to call Yamcha about Rover. Him running Rover over was the least of her worries.  
  
Vegeta reached his room and began to do push-ups. He thought about the dog leaping up at him, and how now the savage creature wasn't around to scare him anymore. He was very happy about that. Then he thought about Bulma's reaction to her dog dying. She was fun to pick on, even if sometimes she kicked Vegeta in the balls painfully. "Why would someone be sad over someone else dying?" Vegeta wondered. "Especially a dog? On planet Vegeta they thought it was happy when people died." He just thought this whole world was upside down and topsy-turvy. He wondered how the earthlings could be happy on this small, pitiful planet. They had to resort to bombs to be safe. How strange.  
"They don't even have a king over the whole world." He said. "Only one country has a king." Vegeta had learned some things about the human world by watching the TV. He loved the device, because it brought great entertainment. The only channel he didn't understand was the playboy channel. Why would people want to watch naked people? It was a total mystery to him.  
  
Bulma walked past Vegeta's room. She pretended to be wailing to Yamcha on the phone, even though she wasn't. Because Vegeta killed Rover, she was going to not give him a second of peace. "BRRAAHHHHHHHHH!" She brayed. It was an earsplitting sound to Vegeta. "What the hell?" He asked. He didn't think it was Bulma at first. He thought it was one of the cats. But then he heard,'YOU KILLLLLLEED MY DOOOOGGY! BRRWWAAAHHHHH!" Vegeta growled. "Oh suck it up, wench!" He said. "Before I go out there and put a ki blast in your mouth!" Bulma didn't even make a pause. "Vegeta's an awful man and I hate him! He killed my doggy!" She brayed some more. "Oh god." Vegeta said. "Will you go and work on the GR to take your mind off Rova or Rovie or whatever that mutt's name was?" Bulma sobbed loudly. "It's Rover! And I can't go out there because his body is still there!"  
Vegeta rolled his eyes and sighed. "Very well, woman. I'll remove the corpse for you so you can GET TO WORK on my training machine." He threw open his door and began walking down the hall without a word.  
"I may work on your GR, Vegeta," Bulma said, "But I won't give you one wink of sleep at night until I get revenge for what you've done!" She stomped down the hall after Vegeta. "If you didn't cook my food and provide me shelter and weren't building me a GR, I would have killed you by now." Vegeta said. "Stupid Earth. Making me soft. Back on planet Vegeta I would have blew her away a long time ago, to finally quiet her miserable quacking tongue." He went into the garage to remove the corpse so Bulma could work on his GR.  
  
End of the 1st Chapter. This one is short because it's a prolouge. The others will be longer, I swear. Review!! 


	2. Groping isn't an insult

Chapter 1 (That's not the prologue)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of it's characters.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE-Sorry about the shortness of the last chapter. This one will be longer, I promise! If you're reviewing anonymous, remember to leave your email address so I can email you back. I like to email back my reviewers.  
  
Bulma was out in the garage, working on the GR. It had been 2 weeks since she had began production on it and Vegeta had killed her precious Rover. Talk between them had been scarce, but that was the way Bulma liked it. However, to punish Vegeta for the death of Rover, when he was trying to sleep or do push-ups in his room, she gave him hell. Yelling and screaming and sometimes kicking his door in, then running down the hall. Teasing Vegeta was very fun-he had a short temper, and everything bothered him. One time, Bulma had put a tack in his bed. When Vegeta lay on it and it jabbed him painfully, he had howled and thrown it against the wall. She would make him pay for the death of her beloved. She would make him pay dearly.  
The phone rang with it's distinctive cell-phone song.  
Bulma snatched it up, and put her wrench down. She wiped her greasy hands on her pants. "Hello? It's Bulma." She said into the phone, happy for a distraction from building Vegeta's GR, which wasn't anywhere near done. "*Hello? It's Yamcha.*" Said the voice on the phone. (I'm putting the person on the other end of the line in little * marks because it's easier to tell that way) "Oh, hello!" Bulma gushed. She had totally forgiven him for running Rover over, because now she had to worry about who KILLED him. And of course Yamcha hadn't wanted to deal with the bloody mess.  
"Woman!" Came a bark from behind her. Bulma dropped the phone. She glared at the person who had come into the lab.  
  
"Get out of here, Vegeta!" Bulma said. "This is my lab, and I'm talking on the phone!" Then she said quietly to Yamcha, "Excuse me for a moment." She looked at Vegeta again with the evil eye. "Why are you here, Vegeta?" He pointed at the cell phone. "That right there is going to be a problem." He growled, stepping closer. "What?" Bulma asked, looking at the phone. "My phone? And why is that?" Vegeta was still coming closer, trying to hold in his anger that was there for no obvious reason.  
"Because. You are supposed to be working on my GR." He was speaking through gritted teeth, now. Bulma scoffed. "I'm doing this out of the kindness of my own heart!" She said. "I don't HAVE to do this!" Vegeta grabbed her phone. "If you want to live, you do." Bulma stared at him. She was a little afraid, but she looked strongly into his eyes to keep him from knowing it. Vegeta wanted to slap her. She was looking at him straight in the eyes, and to Saiyan's, it was like a challenge (Kind of like dogs, huh?).  
Vegeta squeezed Bulma's pink, colorful phone. "Hey, what are you doing?" Bulma squeaked. She couldn't help her voice coming out a little scared. Vegeta continued squeezing the phone, and before Bulma could stop him, the phone was smashed into a thousand pieces. "My phone!" Bulma said. "You crushed my phone!" She looked at the pieces, then at the defiant smirk on Vegeta's face. She guessed now wasn't the time to decide that his smirk was a little sexy.  
"Now you won't be distracted by the loser." Vegeta said. Bulma cocked an eyebrow. She didn't like talking to Vegeta, but she was curious to know why he thought Yamcha was a loser. Other people had told her that, too. "Why do you think he's a loser?" Bulma asked. This was the first time she had ever spoke to Vegeta in a somewhat civil tone. His reply, however, sounded mean and pig-headed.  
"Humph." He said. "He's obviously a loser. For one thing, the way he looks. Like he's been run over by a truck. And if you ask me, woman, his butt sticks out like one of you human women." Bulma was stunned. Why would a Saiyan notice that most women's butts stuck out? And why would he relate that to the problem Yamcha had?  
"And another thing." Vegeta said. He was on a roll, now. "You can tell he cheats on you, because he never looks at your face when he talks. And when he ran over Rover-that was 3:00 AM in the morning. He has no job, I found out by eavesdropping." Bulma's jaw dropped. "You.?" She said. Vegeta held out his hand to silence her. "So, where do you think he was that morning? Screwing around with some Geisha." Bulma snorted. "You don't call them Geisha's anymore. You call them Whores." She said. The people on planet Vegeta obviously still called them Geishas, because Vegeta blushed.  
"And ALSO." Vegeta said, "He's a weakling. You could do much better." Bulma's eyes widened. "Are you complimenting me?" She asked. Vegeta looked startled. "Hell, no!" He said. "I'm saying that any woman could do better than him, even ugly women like yourself."  
Bulma shrugged. "Sticks and stones, Vegeta." She said. Vegeta didn't understand, but he walked out. She was too confusing.  
  
Vegeta lay on the couch, watching TV. He had been training earlier, and now he was taking one of his 15-minute breaks. He hated taking breaks, but if he didn't, the next day he was so sore he couldn't train at all. And he REALLY hated that. He was watching a show that was on. 2 people-a male and female, it looked like, were standing next to each other. Vegeta didn't understand this because the man was stroking the female's cheek like she was a dog or something. "Why is he doing that?" Vegeta wondered. "Is it some kind of earthling insult?"  
He noticed the female shied away from the male. "I think it is." Vegeta said. "Or she wouldn't be shying away." But the signals the women on the TV were giving were very mixed. So he just continued to watch. The man was now wrapping his arms around the woman. "This must be an insult or something, too." Vegeta said to himself. But the next thing he knew, the man was putting his lips on the woman on TV's. Vegeta had seen this before. The woman and the Loser did it all the time, but sometimes the vibes he got from them were weird. Sometimes the Woman was irritated with Yamcha when she did it. Sometimes they were happy at each other, and sometimes Vegeta couldn't understand. But that wasn't the point. The point was that, right now, he wanted to know what was going on on the TV.  
  
Bulma and Yamcha were in the lab, making out. He had sprung a surprise visit on Bulma after she had gotten her phone crushed. And now they lay, doing this. "I wonder what Vegeta will do if he sees me doing THIS instead of working on his GR?" Bulma asked Yamcha quietly while he kissed her neck. Yamcha shrugged. "I don't know." He said into her neck. "But who cares?" She kissed Yamcha back on the face, right underneath his eye. He grinned, and Bulma thought he had a very sexy grin. Then she found herself thinking of the future.  
Bulma supposed she and Yamcha would get married. She didn't know when, but she knew that she loved Yamcha and he loved her. He was probably saving up some money for a house and a ring before he asked her, because Yamcha was very poor, being a baseball player. He was very good at it, and he got to wear tight pants that Bulma loved. Bulma had her mother's wedding dress, and she figured that she would wear it to the wedding. She was thinking about this in pure bliss, while Yamcha's kisses trailed down to her stomach, when another thought struck her.  
What about the bit Vegeta said about him being able to tell Yamcha cheated?  
Bulma suddenly stopped kissing Yamcha back. "What's the matter?" He mumbled into her stomach. Bulma didn't know what to say. That VEGETA told her Yamcha was cheating on her? "Nothing." Bulma said. Then, she realized Yamcha was trying to remove her lab pants. "No, not here." Bulma said to him. He looked up at her face. "Why not here?" He asked. "Nobody ever comes in here." Bulma noticed that Vegeta was right. He hardly ever did look into her face when he spoke to her. He was looking everywhere but at her.  
"Yes." Bulma said. She was unable to keep the anger out of her voice. "Someone does occasionally come in here. Vegeta does." Yamcha snorted. It was an ugly, terrible sound. "So what?" Yamcha said. "He wouldn't know what we were doing."  
Bulma laughed. "Oh yes he would. I'll bet you anything Saiyans mate the same way people do. I've seen their anatomy in research. They have the same anatomy as humans except their tails. They might not hug and kiss like we do, but I know they have sex." Yamcha nodded. "Why have you been researching Saiyans?" He asked, with suspicion. "Just because I want to." Bulma said. "I have permission to research what I want, don't I?" Yamcha nodded. "Why are you P*ssy all the sudden? Pardon my French."  
He backed himself off Bulma's body. "Because." Bulma said. She tried to look into his black eyes, but he averted his pupils. "You never look at me when I'm talking to you. That makes me suspicious."  
Yamcha forced out a nervous laugh. "Oh, is that it?" He was still looking away. "That's nothing." He said. "Just the way I am." There was a long pause.  
"I have to go buy some milk." He said. "I love you. See you later." He walked away. Bulma went to ask Vegeta more questions.  
  
Vegeta was walking through the kitchen to get to the lab and ask Bulma what in the world that show had been about, when he almost ran into her rocketing across the kitchen. "Watch where your going, woman!" he barked. She toppled her balance a little before standing. "Vegeta." She said. She sounded out of breath, like she had been running.  
"I have a question!" They both said at the same time. Bulma raised and eyebrow, and Vegeta crossed his arm. "Why would I answer a question of yours, woman?" Vegeta asked. Bulma thought. "Umm.maybe because if you answer mine, I'll answer yours."  
Vegeta stared at Bulma right in the eyes, a trait Yamcha didn't posses. His eyes were black. He noticed the sparkling blue color of Bulma's. She was the only woman he'd ever met with eyes that color. All female Saiyans had black eyes.  
"I have something to ask about Yamcha." Bulma said. "You know how the other day you said you thought he was cheating on me?" Vegeta nodded. "I didn't I say I thought it. I KNOW it." Bulma nodded. "Uh huh." She said. "And why do you think you know? How do I know your not lying?"  
"I said you could ask me one question, woman!" Vegeta snapped. "I know, I know. But I'll bet you your 'question' involves more than 1, too." Vegeta was silent because he knew it was true. "I know because he's a filthy sleezebag, he never looks at your face, and he's always wearing the same clothes as the day before." Bulma was satisfied. Those weren't solid proof, but they were okay. As for wearing the same clothes every day-after being laid, you don't exactly dig through your closet or dresser for a new outfit-If your even in your house, that is. So she figured she would ask him about it.  
"As for your question, Vegeta." Bulma said. Vegeta didn't know if he should be embarrassed or not. "Um, I saw something on the TV." Vegeta said. "And I don't know what it was. I was hoping you could tell me."  
Bulma nodded. "I'll bet I could. Show me what they did." Bulma thought maybe he was talking about washing dishes, or saying the pledge of allegiance, or even writing in school, and she had no expectance whatsoever for what Vegeta did next. He reached out and grabbed her boob.  
"AH!" Bulma said. "What did you do that for, you pervert?" Vegeta was shocked. "That's what they did on the TV!" He just realized what it meant. "EW! I didn't mean to-I mean, I'm not interested in-I didn't mean to.Court you in any way!" He was wiping his hand on his bare chest. Bulma was laughing. "I know." She said. "You didn't know what it meant. It means you want to have sex with someone."  
Vegeta cocked his head in the puppy gesture again. "Like mate, you mean?" Bulma nodded. "Yes." Vegeta was very confused. "What do those.. Appendages.. Have to do with mating?" Bulma thought for a moment, but then realized she didn't know, either. "Men are just attracted to them." She said. "Human men. I don't know why." Vegeta nodded. "They also did other things. But I think I know now, what was happening." Then he walked out of the kitchen. "Hey! Aren't you going to say thanks?" Bulma called. Vegeta didn't even turn around.  
  
"BAYAYAHHH!" Vegeta heard from outside his room. "Oh, shit!" Vegeta said. "Will she ever forget?" Vegeta was about to get up from his sit-ups and ask Bulma why she was wailing and bothering him instead of working on his GR, but then he thought otherwise. "If I go out there, it will only give her the satisfaction." He said, and got back down on the ground to do push-ups.  
But Bulma's wailing and cries that he killed her Rover were irritating Vegeta so much, that he had to do something about it. "How can I get her to shut up?" He thought. "Even if it's just for a moment, or maybe even a second-how can I make her shut up?" The thought *Kill her* rang in his head, but that was simply not an option. If he killed her, she wouldn't cook for him, or even build his GR. "Oh, I know!" He said, as a thought came. It was brilliant. He looked at the phone in his room, and tried to remember how he saw Bulma use it.  
He picked up the receiver and looked at the little numbers. He had learned human numbers 1-10 before coming so he would know the currency and everything else. "Um." He said. What was Yamcha's phone number? He was searching in his head, even though he had no idea, when he saw it. Scrawled on the phone's caller ID thingy, was Yamcha's name. There was a series of numbers on it.  
Vegeta smirked to himself and began dialing the numbers.  
  
"*Hello? *" Yamcha asked on the other end of the phone. He sounded tired. "Hello." Vegeta rasped. He heard Yamcha's breath quicken. "What do YOU want?" He asked, sort of rudely. "Invade my girlfriend's house and then call me?" Vegeta plugged the ear the phone wasn't on because of Bulma's screams. "Yes." Vegeta said. "It involves your.mate." He said. Yamcha suddenly sounded interested and eager to listen. "What about her?" Yamcha asked. "What did you do to her?"  
Vegeta smirked at Yamcha's sudden terror. "Nothing, loser human." He said. "Your mate simply asked me to call you and ask to come over and I followed suite." Yamcha was silent for a while. "Why did you do what she asked you?" He asked. Vegeta laughed. "Because she's bothering me. I figured that if you came over, she would stop being so loud and obnoxious." Yamcha was silent again. "I'll be right there." He said, then he slammed down the phone.  
"Your loser is on the way!" He called into the hall. There was an abrupt stop to all of Bulma's cries and wails. "What did you say?" She asked. "I said that your mate is on the way." Bulma suddenly opened the door. "He is? And he's not my mate. A lay, maybe, or maybe a boyfriend, but not a mate. We're not doves." She then slammed the door and went up to her room. *"To get dressed for his arrival."* Vegeta said. "Hopefully it's not one of her teeny tiny shirts where her boobs are hanging halfway out." Vegeta said. Then he began to do more push-ups.  
  
"Yeah." Bulma said. "And he killed Rover. Rover rolled across the ground, dead." Vegeta was hearing this as he walked down the stairs. It outraged him. How many people was she going to tell about the stupid dog? How could a human feel so strongly for an animal? "Oh, shut up, you Banshee!" Vegeta barked. Bulma and Yamcha turned around. Yamcha looked mad; on his face was an expression like there was soured milk under his nose. "Let's go to my house, babe." He said. Bulma shook her head. "I won't allow Vegeta to run me out of my own living room." Vegeta turned a nasty look at Bulma.  
"I want some food, woman." He said. Bulma shooed him off with a hand. "Go program a bot to do it. I'm busy." Then she remembered something. "Oh, sorry. You can't. All the bots are working on your GR right now." Vegeta growled. "Then you get up! I can't cook by myself!" Bulma waved him off again. "Go find my mother." Bulma said.  
"I can't." Vegeta said. "Your mother is out." He pointed at the key rack, which was empty. "Well then your just going to have to wait for a while." Vegeta suddenly exploded in a burst of temperament. "NO!" He barked. "YOU'RE GOING TO GET UP AND DO IT, RIGHT NOW!" Bulma was gaping at Vegeta. But Yamcha hopped up from his spot on the couch. "Hey, man!" He said. "You don't talk to Bulma that way!" He looked like he was going to deck Vegeta across the face, and he would probably die if he did. Vegeta stepped up closer. "You don't tell the Prince of all Saiyans what to do!" He said. "I'll scalp you!" He clenched a fist. "I have a right to defend my girl!" Yamcha said. "What we were discussing was between me and the woman!" Vegeta said. "Now step aside and let me speak before I punch you!" Yamcha didn't step aside, and Vegeta was a man of his word. He decked Yamcha in his right cheek.  
"Bastard!" Bulma yelled, then she bent by Yamcha. His cheek was already growing purple. "You need a steak to put on it." Bulma said in a gentle voice. As she was bending over, Vegeta could see down her shirt. But this time, it wasn't embarrassing. Vegeta found it attractive. He liked it. But Bulma happened to look up while he was looking down her shirt. "You pervert!" Bulma said, then she helped Yamcha stand. "What happened?" Yamcha asked. "Nothing." Bulma said. "This pervert was looking down my shirt."  
"It's not my fault!" Vegeta snapped. "I'm a male, you know! And if I had remembered your whininess, ugliness, and stupidity, I wouldn't have!" Yamcha wanted to punch Vegeta again. "Nobody gets to look down that shirt but me!" He said. But Bulma grabbed his fist. "Yamcha, I think you should go. We wouldn't want you to get punched again." She batted her eyelashes. Yamcha shook his head vigorously. "I'm not leaving you here with this.Monkey!" He looked at Vegeta with a look of utmost hate. "I take pride in my race." Vegeta said. "And your lucky your woman is smarter than I thought. She is right. You should leave before your blood is on the wall."  
Yamcha flipped Vegeta off and mouthed 'f*ck you'. Bulma led him out the door, and as soon as he was gone, Vegeta started in on her.  
  
"Woman, what did you mean by 'bots' are working on my GR?" Bulma looked at Vegeta with more hate than Yamcha had shown. "Robots. Capsule Corp ones. They are working on your GR right now." Vegeta looked through the see-through window to the lab. 5 robots worked hard to put the GR together piece by piece. "Can't you make them go faster?" He asked. Bulma nodded. "Yes, but it would burn up their wires, and then you wouldn't have a GR at all." Vegeta nodded. "Now make me a BLT, woman." He said, and walked up to his room.  
Bulma opened the door to the lab and walked in. She began programming the robots to work faster, so that Vegeta would have something to do quicker.  
  
Vegeta lay on the floor, huffing breath. "Being mean doesn't work!" He said. He listened to Bulma wail. "Death threats." He said. "Nothing works. NOTHING! I will never, ever get rid of her wailing! And it's not like I can wish the dog back with the Dragonballs!" Vegeta thought about blowing up himself to end it, but that wouldn't work. But that wouldn't change the fact that SOMETHING had to be done about this.  
  
End of second chapter (end of 1st chapter if you don't count the prologue). Please Review. And if your anonymous, please leave your email address. Goodbye! 


	3. Bulma's new puppy

0Chapter 2(3 counting the prologue)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters  
  
These boxes were so heavy, Bulma could barely lift them. Matter of fact, they were so heavy, Yamcha could barely lift them 5 inches! "We're going to be late." Bulma whined. "This is a very important meeting, and we're going to miss the flight!" Yamcha dropped the box he had been trying to carry with a THUMP. "I know." He said. He sounded annoyed and a bit rude. "But as I've already said, I don't want to go anyway." There was a sneer on Yamcha's face that was very rare. He was usually such a happy person. Bulma got mad at his spoken words.  
"I asked you to come for me!" Bulma said. Yamcha nodded. "You knew I had plans, but you asked me anyway because you knew I'd say yes." Yamcha said. "You know you did!" Bulma was offended that he thought that way. "I just needed some company!" She said. "And what plans does a person like yourself have with no job? Huh? The whore you've been seeing? Is that your plans?"  
Yamcha sputtered a little like a car radiator. "Let me ask you, how can you afford her without a job? What other girl are you borrowing money from?" Yamcha sputtered even more, but this time it was louder, and a flush had run its way onto his face. "You.You have no proof that I'm.I mean-you have no reason to believe-I mean-How could you think that?" His voice was shaky.  
"I have my reasons." Bulma said. "And come on, Yamcha-you're a muscular, good-looking guy, who just HAPPENS to be going somewhere at 3:00 in the morning?" Yamcha just stood there, and the look on his face was of defeat. "I don't know why you would think such a thing." He said. "But if it's making you angry, I'll stop whining and go with you on the flight." He stepped over to Bulma and kissed her, but she recoiled. Yamcha wore a hurt expression, but walked out of the room to go get dressed for the flight.  
  
"That's just like him." Bulma said. "Leave me here to lift these heavy boxes-I can't even lift them 2 inches!" She sighed and fell against the wall. "I don't know why I bother. And then when I get to the stupid airport, I'll have to lift them again. Then at the meeting."  
The boxes were full of lab equipment she was taking to the meeting to show the committee. They were very heavy, and there were about 17 of them. Bulma felt like crying, when she heard soft footsteps coming into the room with her. She expected to see Yamcha, who with his wimpy personality, would be apologizing and saying that he loved her and couldn't wait to be her date for the meeting. But it wasn't Yamcha. It was Vegeta.  
"Woman!" He barked. "Those robots you put to work on my GR have been working for 6 weeks, correct?" Bulma nodded. "Yes.What does it matter?" Vegeta went on, grumpily. "I was very pleased with their work, as my GR is nearly complete, but there seems to be a problem." Bulma cocked her head and pretended to be interested. "What problem?" She asked. Vegeta pointed towards the lab. "They have all stopped! It's like a fuse blew or something! Get out there and fix them, right now!"  
Bulma scowled. "This is the way you ask for things?" Bulma asked. "After I haven't wailed at you for a full day now?" Vegeta contorted his face. "I am not asking. I am telling!" Bulma shrugged. "Well, I don't know what to tell you because I have to move these heavy boxes, then get ready for my flight. I won't be back for 3 days." Vegeta's jaw dropped. "Three days without anyone working on my GR? I have to train, woman!" He walked around in a small circle. "Say I helped you move these.Boxes that your loser won't help you with. Then would you have enough time to fix the bots before you leave?"  
Bulma thought for a moment. "Yes, I would. But then I would just have to move the boxes again at the airport. So what would be in it for me?" Vegeta cocked his eyebrow and head in his cocker spaniel gesture. "I don't know where you're getting at, woman." He said. "All I know is that you'd better get those robots up and running before a certain Saiyan Prince loses his temper with you." Bulma rolled her eyes.  
"If you come with me and Yamcha to the meeting and help me with all the heavy things, I'll fix the robots when I get back." Vegeta's face broke into a grin and he mocked her with derisive laughter. "If they'll get fixed when you get back anyway, why should I go with you and your loser?" It was Bulma's turn to laugh. "Because the GR is a waste of my bots. If you decide not to go with me, I might decide not to fix the bots." The Prince suddenly looked very angry.  
  
"Look, I don't know what kind of game you're playing with me, but I am not accompanying you on your trip!" Bulma kind of shook her head and shrugged, trying to act like she pitied the prince. "Well I guess you won't have a GR for a long while now, will you?"  
Vegeta's ki flared up and he kicked the wall, leaving a large dent. He was severely pissed off. "I hate it when you do this to me, woman!" He rasped. "Hate it, hate it, hate it!" He kicked the wall three more times. "Please stop that." Bulma said. "I have to pay for it, you know." Vegeta, of course, didn't listen. "Damn it all." He whispered.  
"Is that a yes, or a no?" Bulma asked Vegeta. Vegeta punched the wall this time, causing a shower of plaster and paint. "I'm not sure." Said Vegeta. "I'm debating on weather to kill you right now, or go with you for my GR." Bulma walked up to Vegeta. "Now, if you kill me, you won't get the GR anyway." Vegeta realized that this was true. "FINE!" He roared. "Fine, you stupid bitch! But I hope you know how much I hate you for this!" He spun around on his heels to his room.  
"GET DRESSED!" Bulma called after him. "FLIGHT LEAVES IN AN HOUR! BE DOWN IN TIME TO HELP WITH THESE BOXES!" Then she went to her room to get dressed.  
  
Bulma was in her room, starting to curl her hair, when there was a knock on the door. "Woman!" She heard from the other side, followed by the door being kicked in violently. "Hey!" Bulma said. "I could have been naked in here!" Vegeta shrugged. "I've survived it before. Am I dressed properly not to be hassled by any flight attendants?" Bulma looked at his Saiyan armor. The only thing he had done was wash his face.  
"Oh, no." Bulma said. She walked over to a trunk full of things for Yamcha when he stayed the night. She pulled out a plaid button up shirt and some beige Dockers. "Here." She said. "Put these on." Then she shoved Vegeta out the door and began curling her hair again. She had a perm, but sometimes it needed tune-ups.  
She was beginning to put on mascara when the door was knocked on again. "God D*mmit, Vegeta!" Bulma said. She crossed the room and opened the door. He was dressed, except the button-up shirt wasn't buttoned. "What are you doing?" Bulma asked. "Button up that shirt and go put those boxes in the Camaro!" Vegeta looked down at the shirt.  
"I have no idea how these silly things work." Vegeta said, playing with one of the buttons. I've seen them before, but I've never used them." Bulma suddenly started to giggle. "That's funny!" She said. "Very funny!" She began buttoning his shirt. Vegeta smelled like cologne. "Did you put on cologne?" She asked. Vegeta nodded slowly. As Bulma buttoned him up, she looked up at his face. He looked pissed all right, and he looked sexy when he was pissed. Bulma looked into Vegeta's eyes. As she finished the last button, he jerked away from her. "There. All done." Bulma said. Vegeta snorted. "No you're not. There's still a button on my pants." Bulma gulped and looked down. Sure enough, the button on his Dockers was open. "But that's right by your dick!" Bulma said.  
"My what?" Vegeta asked. Bulma giggled. "Never mind." She reached down and began buttoning the buttons around his crotch. He wasn't hard or anything, but Bulma had an urge to stick her hands in his fly and give him a hand job. She didn't know why, though. As she was zipping his pants, Yamcha walked in the room.  
"Bulma!" He said, in a somewhat whiny voice. "What are you doing with him?" He raced in the room and jerked Bulma's hands away from Vegeta's manlyhood. "She was only fastening my pants!" Vegeta snarled. "What's it to you?" Yamcha laughed. "She's my girlfriend, and she doesn't fasten MY pants! Tell me, Bulma, what's going on?" Bulma was still a little mad about their little squabble earlier. "I was just helping because he didn't know how." She crossed her arms and tried not to look at Yamcha.  
"Well, why is he dressed so nice-and wearing MY clothes, for that matter?"  
  
"He's coming with us to help with those boxes, because you won't." Said Bulma. Yamcha was sputtering in his radiator way. "I will now!" He said. "I was pissed!" Bulma laughed. "You tried to help, but you could barely lift them." Then she became warmer towards Yamcha. "And yes, your still my date. I wouldn't dream of going anywhere with that nasty mean monkey as my date." Yamcha smiled. "So your not crazy." He glanced at his watch.  
"Plane leaves in 40 minutes." He said. "Better get a move on, Babe." He walked out of the room. "Why are you standing here?" Bulma barked at Vegeta. "This isn't your room! Get out!" Vegeta did go out, but he swept his arm across her bedside table as he did so, knocking her vase of flowers, phone, and a picture of her and Yamcha to the floor. "Jerk." She said.  
  
"I don't like these." Yamcha said. "I don't like them at all." They were boarding a flight to New York, where the meeting was. "Yes, I know." Bulma said. She gave Yamcha's hand a squeeze. "You do not embarrass me, woman and loser!" Vegeta spat. "We will get to New York, have the meeting, and come back! Understood? No mating or PDA, please!"  
Yamcha stared at Vegeta with hatred. "You don't tell me what to do! If we want to 'mate' than we will! If we want PDA, we'll have it!" Vegeta growled like a rabid dog. "Well, than I guess you'll arrive back in West City IN PIECES!" Vegeta was forming a ki blast. "Is that a threat?" Yamcha asked, and he rolled his sleeves up. "Boys!" Bulma said. "Stop it, right now! Vegeta, no GR if you kill my boyfriend!" Vegeta crossed his arms and grunted. "Let's just get this over with." He said. They got into the plane and it took off.  
  
They were in New York now, on a street that was very trashy and packed with people. The party was pushing through the mob and trying to get to their hotel, because the meeting was the next day. "These people are just impossible!" Bulma said. Vegeta was punching everyone in his way down. "Stop, do you want us to be arrested?" Yamcha asked him. Vegeta shrugged. "I don't care about you and the woman. I'm here for the sake of my GR, loser. And don't talk to the Prince of all Saiyans or I'll rip your lungs out." He made a slit-throat gesture.  
"There it is!" Bulma said, pointing to a large, nice building. Vegeta was holding all the heavy boxes, and wasn't even grunting In their over 500 pounds in weight. People were looking at him crazily. "That's the stupidest looking building I've ever seen." Vegeta said. "I don't want to go inside there." Bulma made a girlish noise. Well, we may not get to, because I can't get past all these people!"  
Vegeta made a noise like an angry teenager. "Oh please, let's just fly!" He didn't give Yamcha or Bulma any time to reply. He simply blasted off into the night air. "That's a good idea." Bulma said, watching him speed toward the hotel. He was there in less than 5 seconds. Yamcha grabbed Bulma around the waste and flew her to the hotel. Yamcha was a much slower flyer than Vegeta, and it took them 15 seconds to arrive. Vegeta was sitting on a bench with the boxes around him and a bored look on his face. "It's about time." He sneered. "I was beginning to think you were never going to get here. Now go in there and get our rooms checked. I'm taking a walk."  
"Rooms?" Yamcha asked. "We're all sharing one room. Me and Bulma will take the bed, you take the couch." Vegeta was In a stunned silence. "Share room and board with.earthlings? An earthling bitch and her loser? No thank you!" Vegeta didn't take his walk. He followed Bulma in to the desk.  
"We reserved a room for Breifs." Bulma said. The clerk looked in her computer. "Yes. Single bed, kitchenette." Bulma nodded. "That's the one."  
"We need another room." Vegeta butted in. "Either another one, or a different room with double beds and a curtain separating the two." The clerk stared at Vegeta funny. "We have no other rooms.and you must stick with your reservation, sir." Vegeta growled and grabbed the lady by the hair.  
"We want a room like the one I described or I'll blow you to pieces!" He lit up a ki blast in his hand. "A-Alright! Double bedroom! 2nd floor, 3rd door!" Vegeta released her.  
  
"This room is acceptable." Bulma said when they stepped in. It was pretty with pinks and gold. Vegeta breezed past Yamcha and Bulma, walked to the side of the room with the 2nd bed, and drew the curtain quickly. He could hear their muffled talking as he removed his boots and clothes. This wasn't the type of privacy Vegeta had hoped for, but it would have to do. He wanted that GR done more than anything. He was starting to think maybe he would have to torture Bulma into finishing the GR, or she was going to keep using it against him.  
Vegeta's stomach rumbled. He was very ravenous, but eating would have to wait. He flopped himself down on the floor and began 1-fingered push- ups. He did them long into the night, before he fell asleep in mid-pushup and thumped to the floor.  
  
Bulma awoke early in the morning and wiped the sleep from her large blue eyes. *Did Vegeta get any sleep last night? Or did he train all night? * Bulma wondered upon waking. "If he trained all night, he'll be grumpier than usual." She said. She remembered Rover, her dog. Rover who she'd loved dearly, and she decided now was the perfect time for another hot and juicy sliver of her revenge.  
Bulma started to get up, but one of Yamcha's heavy arms was around her. She didn't want to wake him, so she wriggled very weakly. The sleeping Yamcha let out a yawn and rolled over, not aware of what was about to take place.  
Bulma got up, in her skimpy nightgown, still, and walked over to the curtain that separated the two beds. She stared at it. **Do I really wanna do this? ** She asked herself. She decided that any punishment Vegeta would dish out was a small price to pay for her puppy dog's life. She threw the curtain aside.  
What she saw was very cute. Vegeta, lying on the ground. His legs were underneath him, his butt was slightly elevated, and one of his arms was outstretched. "Aw." Bulma whispered. "You fell asleep while you were training. Poor baby." She wanted to hug him he looked so cute, but she forced the thought from her mind. Instead, she walked over to the Saiyan, lifted her leg, and brought the heel of her foot on his sensitive fingers.  
Vegeta's eyes popped open before he let out a yelp of pain and anger. "You killed Rover!" Bulma said then began her oh-so-familiar wailing. "Wo- MANN!" Vegeta yelled, and got to his feet. He powered up a flickering blue light in his palm, and before Bulma knew it, he launched it.  
Bulma was surprised because he never launched them. They were usually only empty threats. But this time-She stepped out of the way from reflexes just in time. The blue ball singed her gown. "I'm going to KILL you!" Vegeta roared. "The GR be d*mned! I'll torture your dad into finishing it!" Bulma realized she was a fool for messing with Vegeta; he was really evil! "I'm sorry, Vegeta.." Bulma began, but another ki blast was powering up. Bulma squealed and dove on top of Yamcha, who blinked awake. "What's the matter, ba-AH!" He pushed her head down just in time and the power ball sailed over it into the wall with a bang.  
"What are you doing, you crazy son of a b*tch?" Yamcha asked. He got in front of Bulma to shelter her. "Very well, then I'll kill you too!" Vegeta said. He began to light up a power ball. "No, Vegeta! Don't!" Bulma cried. "My dad doesn't know how to fix the bots!"  
Vegeta paused. "What?" he asked, and his power ball disappeared. "He doesn't? Well, that could be a problem." Bulma and Yamcha were both trembling and panting. "Get out of here." Yamcha said to Bulma. But she stayed where she was.  
"Very well, woman. I'll keep you alive long enough to fix the bots." Vegeta turned on his heels and exited the room to go and take a walk.  
  
The meeting went very badly. The members of Capsule Corp had become aware of the Corporation losing a couple hundred dollars a week, and now they were thinking about taking their support off the Corp. If that happened, Bulma knew the Corp would be ruined. And the committee claimed Capsule Corp wasn't making its equipment and cars like it used to. Bulma knew why the Corp was losing money. It was because of her trying to make the GR for Vegeta. That was at least costing the company 2,000 dollars a week. She tried to explain to the committee that she was living with a murderer who was forcing her to make an expensive piece of machinery, but they wouldn't listen. They told her she'd better gain some of the loss back or they would withdraw their support, causing her father's company to go belly-up.  
Bulma knew what she was going to do about it, though. She was going to start making the GR with metal pieces so cheap they were almost plastic. It would get the GR done, not cost HALF as much, and at least satisfy Vegeta with at the least 2 uses. That was the only thing she COULD do to keep her dad's company and not get slaughtered by Vegeta.  
  
"Are you two guys ready to go home?" Bulma asked when she got back to the hotel room. Yamcha was sitting on the couch, slouched over and watching a movie. She could faintly see Vegeta sitting out on the penthouse balcony, across the room. Suddenly, she felt a wave of pity. Vegeta didn't feel like he belonged here, or fit in with anyone on Earth. He tried to spend his whole life in solitude, for the simple fact that he found earthlings weak.  
Yamcha yawned. "I'm awful tired." He said. "I don't feel up to flying tonight. Can't it wait until tomorrow?" He asked, then jerked his thumb toward Vegeta. "Me and Vegeta got in a little fight. I almost thought he was gonna kill me." Bulma's eyes widened. "But don't worry." Yamcha continued, "He didn't want to get my guts all over his pants." Then he chuckled and watched the TV. "Sure we can wait to catch the flight home tomorrow." Bulma said. "But I don't know how you can be tired, seeming how you didn't help me move the boxes at all. Vegeta did, though." Yamcha made a noise in his throat. "It's because he wants his GR, is all." He said. "And I didn't help you move the boxes because I.I think I have a sprained ankle."  
Bulma laughed. "You didn't mention anything to me about a sprained ankle when we were in the tennis court this afternoon!" Yamcha was just silent and watched the TV.  
  
Vegeta was sitting in his seat on the plane. He was so glad that his seat wasn't next to Yamcha. Sitting by Bulma wasn't much better, but at least he didn't have to sit by a whiny loser. Bulma's perfume was giving Vegeta a monster headache. He wished he was back in his palace, wearing his cape and sitting in his throne. But, judging by the massive explosion of his planet, he figured that wasn't going to happen any time soon.  
  
When Bulma got back to her home, Vegeta and Yamcha immediately went different directions. Vegeta went into his room to train, and Yamcha sat on the couch with a coke. Bulma went out to the lab to switch the programming of the bots so they would use the cheaper, almost plastic parts. As she was doing this, Vegeta came outside into the lab.  
"What are you doing?" He asked in a voice that was almost too low to hear. "What do you mean, what am I doing?" Bulma snapped. She was annoyed that Vegeta had startled her. "Pushing all those buttons, and such." Vegeta said. "I'm a.programming the bots to work faster." Vegeta walked closer to the scene, jamming his hands in his pockets. "I thought you said they couldn't work any faster than they were."  
Bulma rolled her eyes. "Well they can, now! Go back to your room and train!" Vegeta did. And as soon as Bulma was finished reprogramming the bots, she stood outside of Vegeta's door and wailed.  
  
Vegeta found it near impossible to do push-ups and sit-ups with someone wailing outside your door. He needed to do something about this, but what? He couldn't kill Bulma; then there would be no GR. He couldn't hurt her or anything for the same reason. But something had to be done. Vegeta walked to his window and pulled down the pane. A blast of cold air hit him in the face, but he blasted out anyway to go and take care of this problem.  
  
"Is he still in there?" Bulma asked out loud. She hoped Vegeta to answer. "Well, Maybe I'll go in and see." She expected him to growl that she should go away, but didn't hear and answer, so she slung open the door. The window was open and cold air was filling the room. "Vegeta?" She meekly asked. Then she crossed the room and closed the window. When she turned around to exit, Yamcha was standing there.  
"What are you doing in his room?" The room smelled like cologne and man smell, and for a moment it mesmerized Bulma. "Huh?" She asked. "What? Oh, I was in here closing Vegeta's window." She closed his door behind her. "Where is he?" Yamcha asked, taking Bulma's hand. "I dunno." Bulma said. Yamcha cleared his throat. "Um, Bulma?" He said. Bulma looked up at him. "What is it, dear?" She asked. Yamcha seemed nervous, like Bulma might disapprove of what he was about to say. "I have to go away for a week." He said. "To um.See my mother." Bulma looked at him, and sighed. "When are you leaving?" Bulma asked. "Tomorrow." Yamcha replied. "I need to go home and get ready. I'll call you, I promise. Every day that I'm gone." He kissed Bulma, sneaking in a little bit of tongue. Bulma would have liked it to go further, but she was afraid of Vegeta coming in.  
"I need to get home now, to start packing." Yamcha said, after breaking away. Bulma kissed Yamcha. "I'll miss you so much." She said. Yamcha nodded. "I'll miss ya, too. Love you, Bulma."  
Bulma's jaw dropped. He'd never told her that before. "I love you too." She said. Then Yamcha left. As he climbed into his rickety car, Bulma couldn't help but think that Yamcha had told her his mother was dead.  
  
By the next morning, Vegeta still wasn't back. Bulma wasn't worried by a long shot, of course, because she knew the Prince could take care of himself. She was retrieving the mail from the box. As she walked to the door, she noticed an envelope that was hand-addressed. It was a very fancy looking envelope, with red around the edges and written in a sparkly gold gel pen. "I wonder what this is." Bulma said, and she took it in the house.  
All the rest of the mail was junk, and the electric bill. She couldn't wait to open the envelope with the gold writing. When she finally got to it, what was inside was cool. It was an invitation to a banquet that Goku and Chichi were having. They were very poor, so Bulma wondered how they could afford it. They had booked it in the country club privately. "It's probley for an anniversary or something." She said. Then she remembered something. Yamcha was gone at his mother's house! She wouldn't have a date to this.. Banquet thing, and she'd never gone anywhere before without a date! "Aw well." She said. "I'll think about this dilemma as it comes up." Bulma tossed the envelope aside.  
  
Bulma was on the phone with Yamcha when she heard the door opening. "I think Vegeta's finally coming back." She said into the phone. Yamcha didn't listen; he just kept on talking to Bulma about some new car his mother had bought him. "Hey, I thought you told me a while ago that your mother had died." "Bulma said. "You did, because you were gone at her funeral for a week!" Yamcha gulped.  
"She's not dead. There must have been a misunderstanding or something, because my mom's alive." Bulma was getting suspicious. "Than how come I've never met her, and you were gone for a week last April?" Yamcha gulped again. "Last April was her.. Her.Sister's funeral." Bulma knew by Yamcha's voice that he wasn't being entirely truthful. She was about to ask him about it, when Vegeta walked in. Bulma almost dropped the phone. He was holding a puppy.  
"Hey!" Bulma said. "What are you planning to do to that poor thing?" She stood up, while Yamcha stammered questions about the situation on the other line. "I'm not doing anything to it, woman." Vegeta snarled. "I brought it to you so maybe you'd stop wailing in my ears 24/7." Then, without warning, he tossed the dog across the room. Bulma caught it, an Olympic save, and scowled at Vegeta. But then she smiled. "Thanks so much for it!" She said, petting it. "I won't wail at you anymore, I promise!" Yamcha was screaming now. "What is it?" He asked her. But he wasn't getting any answers. "It's so cute!" Bulma sang. Without thinking, she put the phone in it's cradle and hung up on Yamcha.  
  
End of this chapter! Review! Sorry I haven't updated in like a month. 


	4. Preparation for the party

Chapter 3 (Or 4 counting Prologue)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ  
  
Bulma was playing with her new puppy the next day. She hadn't talked to Vegeta since yesterday, when he brought it to her. He was acting weird, like he was embarrassed about it. But at least she wouldn't wail at him anymore. "I wonder why he was gone so long if he was just looking for a puppy?" Bulma wondered. She was waiting for Yamcha to call her back. He said he was busy when she called him just about 30 minutes ago. There had been a female voice in the background.  
"Who was that?" Bulma had asked. "It was my mother," Yamcha had said, "Who did you think it was?" But Bulma had still been suspicious. Then he'd said he was busy, and he'd hung up on her. But she was getting irritated at him, anyway, so she was glad he had hung up. Bulma was about to pick up her pup and go to her room when she heard footsteps. She snatched up her dog and turned her head towards the sound. It was Vegeta coming in to get some milk. "I have a surprise." Bulma said to Vegeta. Vegeta raised an eyebrow, but he didn't say anything, as if it would waste his voice.  
  
"Well, what is it?" Vegeta asked. "Hurry it up, now. I'm hungry and need to train." Bulma frowned. "Alright, alright. Well, your GR should be done in a few days. 2 or 3, matter of fact." Vegeta hadn't noticed that she had switched the expensive metal parts with the ones that were almost plastic, so all was well. Vegeta smirked slightly. "That's good." He said thoughtfully. Then he looked at her puppy.  
"Thanks for my dog." Bulma said. "Even though I know you only bought it to silence my wailing." She hugged the fuzzy dog. Vegeta looked at it someore. "Am I going to regret buying you that mutt?" He asked suddenly. "No." Bulma said. "I won't sic it on you. And you can come and pet it; it's not going to bite you." Vegeta snorted. "NO!" He said. "It's too cute and fuzzy. Too much so for me to pet." He opened the refrigerator door, grabbed a carrot stick, and walked out.  
  
"Yamcha," Bulma said, "Goku and Chichi are having a banquet." Yamcha cleared his throat. "Oh? When do I need to rent a tux?" He asked. "You don't," Bulma said. "It's before you get back. And because you said that you can't possibly make it back early for ANY causes, I'll either have to go alone or go with someone else." Yamcha snorted like a pig. "You'll go by yourself, surely? There's no other single guys around, really." Bulma shrugged, even though Yamcha couldn't hear her. "I don't know." She said. "I could pick someone up."  
Suddenly, Bulma heard the doorbell. "Sorry, honey, I have to go." Bulma said. "Somebody's here, and Vegeta won't get the door. I know he won't. See you later.' She hung up without waiting for a goodbye and rushed down the stairs. "Wait!" She called as the doorbell buzzed again. She saw the back of Vegeta's hair over the back of the couch. He was watching TV. She swung open the door. Goku and Chichi were both standing there. They let themselves in.  
Bulma noticed out of the corner of her eye that Vegeta turned around. When he saw Goku his eyes widened, and then he got up and walked silently up the stairs, grumbling something the whole way.  
"We have to talk to you about something important." Goku said. "We know you'll probably say no, but we can't do anything else." Bulma could tell they were really embarrassed about what they were about to say. "As you know, me and Chichi are really poor," Goku said. "Neither of us works." He trailed off again, and Chichi continued. "Well, we just realized that we can't possibly afford to have our party at the country club. And we can't cancel it, because we already sent about 50 invitations. So we were wondering if you could let us have our banquet at your house." Then, Chichi just trailed off.  
"Sure!" Bulma said. "We've got plenty of room, and I love parties!" She clasped her hands. "I'm sure mom and dad and Veg-" She stopped abruptly. "Vegeta lives here too, you know." She said. "He has no where to go if he doesn't want to stay for it. I think, out of politeness, I'd better ask him if it's okay with him." Chichi's eyes grew big. "As VEGETA for permission? It's your house!" Bulma nodded. "I know, and he doesn't deserve these kind of privileges, but if we ask now, we may avoid a nasty fight later. So you two just run on home to avoid it if it gets nasty. I'll call you." Chichi nodded. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay here and watch over you?" Goku asked. Bulma nodded. "Go." They rushed out the door.  
  
"Vegeta?" Bulma said, knocking on his door. She could hear by his grunts that he was doing push-ups. "What do you want, woman! I thought buying you that mutt would silence your quacking tongue!" Bulma laughed. "Maybe I shouldn't ask you." She said. There was a pause.  
"What do you want?" Vegeta said again, starting over the conversation. "That's better." Bulma said under her breath. "I need to ask you something." She said. "WHAT?" Vegeta growled from his room. "Uhhhh.I need to ask you if it's okay that we have a party here. I thought that it's your house too, right now, and it would be loud. I wanted to know if it would be o-"  
"NO!" Vegeta roared from his room. "Yes, that's all I need, Kakarott and all his nerdy friends, along with you, to be at the house I hate but have to stay in. Plus, your loser boyfriend would be here!" Bulma got mad at Vegeta's nickname for Yamcha. "No, actually he won't. Yamcha's away at his mother's house." The door suddenly creaked open. Vegeta was sweaty, shirtless, and smirking. "Yeah, I'll bet." Vegeta growled. "I bet he's screwing some blond woman right now." Bulma was outraged. "How dare you accuse my boyfriend of something like that! You have no proof!"  
Vegeta nodded. "Yes, I do. I've overheard some of your phone calls. His mother supposedly dies a while ago, and you believe him when he says she's alive again?" Bulma refused to believe him. "That's none of your business! Do you care about the party?"  
"Of course I care about the party!" Vegeta said. "I don't want it! You won't have it as long as I'm here!" Bulma felt tears of rage at her eyes. "I asked you to be polite!" She screamed. "I don't care what you say! I'm having the party anyway, next Sunday! And there's nothing you can do about it, Mr.!" Vegeta looked taken aback.  
"Yes there is." He said in a teasing voice. "I could kill you." Bulma laughed. "You wouldn't. Your GR is almost done." Vegeta's eyes widened. "You'd better watch out once it's finished." He growled. "And if you have this party, and your loser won't be here, who will you go with?"  
Bulma shook her head. "I don't know. It's none of your business anyway. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go and buy a cocktail dress." She stomped out. Vegeta felt like grabbing her and arguing a little more, but decided against it. He went back in his room.  
  
Vegeta was in his room, doing push-ups. He was thinking about the party. "I know she won't listen to me." Vegeta said. "She's too pig-headed. She's going to have the party anyway; I just know it." He laid down on the ground to rest his abs. Then, he remembered something he couldn't believe he had forgotten! One of his Saiyan customs!  
Vegeta would have to go to this party. He had no where else to go. And one custom of Saiyans was that on every formal occasion, if you were over the age of 5, you had to have a date! They didn't call it a date on Planet Vegeta, but it was the same thing. It was to promote reproduction. He didn't need to promote reproduction on Earth, but he would feel bad if forced to give up his Saiyan customs. He took a deep breath. "No one to go with!" He said. "I can't just abandon my customs! I'm a Saiyan Prince; it wouldn't be right!" He punched his bed. Sometimes his race got him in some awkward situations.  
Then, he remembered Bulma and Yamcha's ordeal. Yamcha was gone right now, at his 'mother's' house. Bulma was going alone so far. If, before Sunday, the day after the next, he could force Bulma to go with him, he would be fine. They wouldn't have to talk or consort with each other, just as long as they were 'dates'.  
"I can make her be my date." He said. "First, verbally. If I'm not taken seriously, I may resort to violence." He got up and wiped sweat off his head. Then he applied deodorant. This was not the kind of thing you did with B.O. He left his shirt off, thinking a little sex appeal would work, too. Saiyans didn't care for the display of muscles, but he knew humans did by the way Bulma looked at him sometimes.  
  
Bulma was washing dishes and thinking about the party. After this she was going to buy her cocktail dress. Bulma was whistling a tune. "Tein isn't going with anyone." She said. "He'll be all alone. But hey, he's really ugly. I don't think I'd ever live it down." She jammed her hands back in the soapy water when she heard, 'Get your hands out of that water for a moment, Earth woman."  
Bulma turned around with terror. There was only one reason Vegeta would come seeking her for conversation. If she had done something he didn't approve of. "W-What is it?" Bulma asked Vegeta. He stared at her. She stared right back into his cold eyes.  
"I have a proposition." Vegeta said. "A proposition that if you don't agree with, could land you in a bad position." Vegeta stepped closer. "Yes.?" Bulma asked. "Did I do something wrong?" Vegeta smirked. "Not yet." He said. Bulma was confused.  
"As you know, I am a Saiyan with different customs than you. One of them happens to be that, when any formal party is happening, I must have a date. I am asking you to be that date, so that I won't be abandoning my customs." He raised an eyebrow and stared, waiting for a reply. First, Bulma laughed.  
  
"NO!" She said. "You must be crazy!" She said. "You're mean, ruthless and you like to hurt my boyfriend! Boyfriend! That's another thing! He would kill me, he would-" Vegeta stepped closer. He looked angry. "Do you wanna rephrase that statement?" He asked. "You're ugly. This has nothing to do with appearance. I also detest you. I won't talk or consort with you through the whole thing." Bulma nodded. "Well, if you won't talk or consort with me.." She thought.  
"Okay." She said. "Fine, Vegeta. Only because you scared me into it." Bulma noticed something. Vegeta smelled very nice, not the usual manly sweaty smell. "Now go away." But he was already gone.  
  
Bulma was walking around in Fred Seagull. She had 3 dresses in her hands; a red one, a black one, and a pink one. They were all very short, but she was putting the red and black one back. The pink one was perfect. It was low cut with skinny little spaghetti straps. It came with pink platform shoes and a handbag. It was priced at $215.50 (Hey, this is Fred Seagull we're talking about!) But that was a small price to pay for beauty. Sunday before the party she was gonna go get her hair and makeup done. But for right now, it was just the dress.  
Why am I making myself up anyway?" Bulma asked herself. "I'm going with VEGETA. I can't believe it! The @$$hole! I'm so terrified of him I had to.. Screw his Saiyan customs!" She said that rather loud and many people turned around to look. She found herself desperately missing Yamcha. He would have gone with her no matter what, he didn't scare her, and she wasn't embarrassed or scared to be seen with him. Though he was quite poor, he was handsome and Bulma loved him.  
Bulma paid for her dress and walked out of Fred Seagull.  
  
"What does she want now?" Vegeta grumbled. Bulma was knocking at his door and calling his name. "WHAT?" He asked. "I'm busy!" Bulma sounded joyous. "Your making me be your date for the party, so you have to come see the dress I'll be wearing." Vegeta snorted. "I don't have to do anything, and I don't want to see your dress! Now go away, stupid wench!"  
Bulma was stung by the comment. "Come see, or I won't go with you." Vegeta sighed. She was stubborn, and like him in many ways. An ordinary woman would have turned her tail and ran by now. "FINE!" Vegeta snarled, and stepped out.  
"Hurry, and go put that dress on!" He said. "Now!" He sat down on the couch and stared at the TV while he waited. "I don't know why I'm sitting here." He said to himself. Was it because he was curious, or was it because he knew she was beautiful and wanted to know what a cocktail dress would bring out in her flawless features? He shook the thoughts from his head.  
  
Vegeta was all tense as the door of Bulma's room creaked open. He wasn't sure about what he was going to see, and-what he did see was heavenly. Bulma was wearing a tight, short dress that set off all her curves. It was low cut and had a slit down one side. She had on shoes that showed off the shapeliness of her legs. All Vegeta could do was stare. Suddenly he wanted to jump up and take Bulma right in the middle of the floor. She looked that hot. But he struggled to screw up his features.  
"You look." He said. He forced himself not to let the word 'beautiful' escape his lips. "You look slummy." Bulma smirked. "I know a horny man when I see it." She said quietly. "What was that?" Vegeta asked. He'd heard her. He was just pretending like he hadn't so he wouldn't be embarrassed. "Nothing." Said Bulma. She walked past him to go admire herself in the mirror, and Vegeta stared at her rear.  
"How will I live this down?" He asked himself. "The woman looks like.like THAT and I have to go to the party with her!" His cheeks were still red and burning. He figured he'd better go to his room before Bulma walked out again.  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Breifs!" Said the hair stylist. "Nice to see you again! What's the occasion this time?" Bulma sat her purse down on the table. "I'm having a party at my house tomorrow." She said. "I don't want you to do my make-up yet. Today I just want my hair done; I'm coming back tomorrow."  
The hair stylist nodded. "Sure, hon. how do you want it?" Bulma thought. She looked at her Afro-doo in the mirror. (I know that in the show, Bulma still has her afro when Vegeta's GR blows up, but in this story I want her to cut it a little earlier because I hate that doo). "I think I want it straight." She said. "A little longer than shoulder length, please." The stylist nodded. "It was only 6 months ago we put that perm in. U sure?" Bulma nodded. "Yes." Then she leaned back and let the stylist go at her work.  
  
Vegeta sat in the kitchen, watching through the lab window. The bots were working on his GR. "I can't wait until it's done." He said. Then he thought about the dress again. If people had the power to snap mental pics, he would have snapped one then. It was a keeper. He knew she'd gone to get her hair done today.  
"Stupid wench'll probably screw up her appearance with her new hair style." He was snickering at this when the phone rang. Vegeta didn't answer phones. He was afraid he would get the sickening earthling germs on his perfect composure. He knew they had some kind of machine that would record messages, so he waited for it to pick up. When it did, he recognized the voice at once.  
It was the loser. The Wench's boyfriend. "Hello, Bulma?" The machine said. "It's Yamcha. You there? Well, call me later! Love ya!" Vegeta almost threw up at the mushy 'love ya' at the end. How Bulma could stand that man telling her that, Vegeta never knew. Matter of fact, how ANYONE could stand hearing those words remained a mystery to Vegeta's mind.  
  
Bulma liked her new hairstyle. She was glad that she didn't have her Afro anymore. "Maybe Vegeta will like this better with my dress." She said. "Not that his opinion matters, anyhow." It was straight and down just past her shoulders. It smelled like flowers from the shampoo treatment. Then, she walked home.  
  
Vegeta was sitting in his room, having just finished a bout of 1,100 sit ups, and was listening to the hum of the bots in the lab, working on his GR. "Bulma said they have 2 more days of work left." Vegeta said. "I'm so exited about my GR!" He was acting like a kid, but only because no one was around. He was about to say some more stuff to himself when he heard the front door.  
"The woman." He said. He listened. "VEGETA!" He heard. "I've got a surprise for you!" He rolled his eyes and responded, 'I know you got a haircut, woman! And an ugly haircut on an even uglier woman doesn't count as a surprise in my book!" He heard Bulma's pause and knew his comment had cut her deep. But he took pleasure in this.  
"Come out and see!" Bulma said. "Or I won't be your date!" Vegeta sighed and rolled his eyes. "If I wasn't so devoted to my customs, I would tell that woman to screw off." He said, and got up. His stomach muscles felt very stringy, but he ignored it and walked out. He looked at Bulma.  
In truth, Vegeta thought the haircut was a vast improvement from her afro hair-doo from before. The long hair helped highlight her high cheekbones. "What do you think?" She asked. Vegeta laughed. "I think you look like a banshee." Bulma's mouth went into an O. "Why, you B*stard!" She said. "I think you look like a Radish-head! (Courtesy of Reviewer Nikki for the insult, even though she doesn't like it. Sorry, Nikki!)" Vegeta snorted. "Do you want me to shoot another ki blast at you? This time, I won't miss, and I don't mind taking a woman who's singed to the party!"  
Bulma drew back. She knew this wasn't an empty threat, because he'd tried to kill her before. She had to walk on her tiptoes around a subject like this. "Fine, I get it. You don't like it. Of course, I knew nothing could please you, so why did I try?" She walked the other way, mumbling something. "OH!" Vegeta said. "Woman! Your loser called for you today." Then Vegeta turned around and headed toward his room. "I am not a Radish- head!" He growled under his breath. "My hair looks nothing like a radish."  
  
"Guess what, Yamcha!" Bulma said. "I found a date for the party!" Yamcha grunted. "A date? I thought you were going alone! Are you cheating on me? Are you breaking up with me? NOOO." Bulma shook her head. Yamcha was too possessive sometimes. "No, Yamcha." She said. "I'm not breaking up with you. I'm not cheating on you. I just didn't want to go all by myself, and someone asked me to go with them."  
"WHO?" Yamcha asked. He sounded frantic. "Vegeta asked me. Well, TOLD me actually." "WHAT?" Yamcha asked. "HIM? I don't want you going with him! He's too mean and fickle! Remember he tried to kill us both!" Bulma nodded. "I know, I know. But it was something about one of his Saiyan customs or something like that." Yamcha seemed to calm down. "Okay." He said. "I hope your dress is decent."  
"What do you consider decent?" Bulma asked. "The dress has to be down to your knees!" Yamcha replied. "I mean, if WE were going, I wouldn't mind it short, but since your going with someone else." He trailed off. This made Bulma mad that he seemed to think he could control what she wore. "Alright." She said, annoyed. "Fine." She was planning on wearing the dress, anyway.  
"Goodnight." Yamcha said. "Love ya." Bulma replied and slammed down the phone. He was just too controlling sometimes.  
  
It was the morning before the party. Bulma was telling the caterers where to put the food and the decorators where to tie the ribbons. "Why can't you doughfaces put anything in the right places by yourselves! I've got to go get my makeup done!" She kicked one guy in the butt once or twice, and one guy kept falling off the ladder with each wholesome screech of Bulma's voice. "Can you quit it, you banshee!" He hollered. Bulma hollered right back. She couldn't believe Vegeta was just sitting on the couch 2 yards away while she slaved.  
*This woman is unlike any other woman I've ever met before. * Vegeta thought. *Her attitude-she takes no crap from anyone. * Then he thought about the look of Bulma in her dress, and part of him couldn't help wondering what she would look like in it with her hair and make-up done. And then there were these people-Caterers, Bulma called them-who were bringing the food and decorations in. They were loud, and it was hard for Vegeta to hear the movie he was watching, Sleepless in Seattle.  
"WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP?!" Vegeta roared. "You keep talking in your Yankee voices (No offense to any Yankees out there. The NY Yankees are one of my favorites) and dropping those glass dishes with your Butterfingers! You're doing more harm than help! If you wanna be paid, I suggest you stop it before I singe your *sses!" All the caterers and decorators looked at Vegeta. "Singe us?" One particularly big one said. "How would you do that? Do you wanna fight me, Mr. Scronny?" Vegeta stood up and shot a ki blast at the man. The man ducked, but not fast enough. It carried his hat straight off his head and burned all his hair off. The man screamed and ran out the door.  
"Vegeta!" Bulma scolded. "No singing people in this house!" Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me what to do, wench. Go about your business." Bulma shook her head. "I cannot. I have to stay here and make sure these retards don't do everything wrong. Mind your own business." Vegeta turned his head around fast. "Watch the way you speak to me, unless you want a ki blast to collide with your ugly face." Bulma mocked Vegeta's words. "I get it. You say these things only to scare me." Vegeta growled.  
"I do not!" Then he stood up. "Do you want another round of ki blast?" Bulma shook her head, trembling. The caterers were staring. "What are you guys looking at?" Vegeta asked them. "You guys want some of this?" He powered up a ki blast. They went about they're business.  
  
Bulma had finally gotten away for her make-up appointment. She was running late, and after the appointment, she had to hurry up and begin running home. "I wish I'd taken the car!" She said. "Even if I do only live 3 blocks away!" It was hard to run in these particular shoes, and She would still have to put on her dress when she got home.  
The caterers had done a very nice job, actually, but probably only because they had a mass murderer in the house with them and one of their colleagues had an encounter with him. One of the caterers couldn't keep his eyes off Bulma's chest, but she'd managed not to face him head on all day.  
As Bulma reached her home, she grumbled, as she had to scoot some broken glass from a casserole dish out of her walking path. Many dishes with food in them had gotten broken, and her puppy ate the food. The glass remained prettily glittering in the sun for all to step on, and she reminded herself to get that cleaned up.  
The inside of the house smelled like citrus orange, and looked even better. The cabinets were scoured clean of bacteria, the ceiling and fan were dust-free, and the whole house was decorated with streamers of pink and gold. She'd hired some butlers for the night, which would be here any minute, and bought about 50 bottles of wine to accommodate Tein's heavy drinking problems. There was sparkling juice for those who didn't drink (Gohan and some adults) and all kinds of food imaginable. Even a bounce house in the back yard, again mainly for Gohan. Now, she had to go and put on her dress.  
  
Vegeta heard the front door close, and halted in his push-ups. He had only gotten to 3,400. "Is it that close to party time already?" He asked himself. "Stupid Saiyan customs." He babbled among this subject for a while, lying in the floor on his belly. "I wish I could go with a Saiyan female." Vegeta said. They're attractive and not embarrassing to be seen with." Then he realized something. Their attitudes were a lot like that of Bulma's.  
Vegeta forced himself to shake the thought out of his head as he heard a somewhat familiar sound of chimes. The doorbell. "Oh no." Vegeta said. "The first guest is here." He stood up, swiped antiperspirant underneath his arms, and opened the door. The smell of oranges greeted his nose, and he liked the smell. It was very pleasant. There were streamers of pink and gold decorating the ceiling, and everything was a shining, shimmering clean. He listened for the voice of the guest, to see if he could identify them, and was pleased to realize that it was only the butlers. That meant that it was time for the party to start, and he'd better go on down.  
  
The end of this chapter! Sorry nothing much happened, because this was kind of a prep chapter for the big party! Some sparks are flying in the next chapter!! 


	5. Da Crashin Bashin Party

Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DBZ (Why do we hafta put these things?)  
  
Vegeta was hiding behind the couch. The only people here so far were the butlers, and Bulma was in the kitchen, giving them directions. Vegeta wished she were out here with him, so he could at least catch a glimpse of her looks. He didn't understand why he had such an urge to see what she looked like in the dress, because he'd never had that particular feeling before.  
  
Vegeta was about to step out from behind the red couch (Which he LOVED to sit on) when he heard the familiar chime of the doorbell again. His ears felt like they perked up, and an echo of the loud noise was left in them for a few seconds. "Oh, wait a second!" Bulma told the butlers in the kitchen. Her voice was preppy and perky. Vegeta heard her pink platforms clack as she went to the door, and he peaked out from behind the couch. He then stood up.  
  
"Hello, Goku, Chichi, Gohan!" A look came across Vegeta's face like he'd just eaten a lemon. Bulma saw their gazes toward the back of the room and turned around. "Oh, Vegeta!" She said. Then she turned back to Goku and his family. Vegeta couldn't help but smile. Bulma looked stunning with her new haircut and make-up. Matter of fact, she was the only woman that looked good with her face painted up like a china doll. Vegeta heard her continue to talk.  
  
"Vegeta's my 'date'." She said. "Yamcha's away, and Vegeta told me I had to be his date!" He watched Kakarott's eyes widen, causing Vegeta to smirk. "You allowed Vegeta to TELL you you're gonna be his date? I mean, why'd he even want one? He doesn't like anybody!" Vegeta scowled. "Yes, Kakarott, that is true!" He snarled. "But I hate no one as much as I hate you; so keep your mouth shut or I'll blast it off!" Chichi and Gohan withdrew from Vegeta's outburst. Vegeta wanted to just KILL Goku right here and leave his bloody mess on the floor for all to see. He wanted to bash his head in with a brick and watch his brains dribble off the table. He hated him THAT much and more.  
  
As the night wore on, more people arrived. This included Tein, Piccolo, Krillin, Dende, and Mr. Roshi. Vegeta was withdrawn from everyone, standing away and thinking how much a joy it would be to kill every single one of them. He was holding a wineglass, careful not to squeeze it too hard and break it like his last three. The wine in it tasted vile, but he wanted to drink it.  
  
"Vegeta's not even paying attention to me." Bulma said, halfway to herself and halfway to Gohan, who she was leading to the bathroom. Gohan looked up at her with wide eyes. "Why does it matter? He's a nasty old man, anyway." Bulma laughed at the comment. "I know he is. The nastiest. But it's just that he told me I had to be his date, and he won't even talk to me. Of course, he told me he wouldn't." Bulma glanced over at Vegeta, who stood all by himself, swishing wine around in a glass. She suddenly felt very sorry for the Prince. When she dropped off the kid at the bathroom, she decided to go over and converse with him.  
  
"Hello, Vegeta." Bulma said. "How're things?" Vegeta grunted. "Not very good, as you can see. I'm standing here by myself." He sighed and looked out the window, trying to ignore Bulma. But he couldn't help uttering: "If I was on Planet Vegeta than people would be swarming to talk to me." Bulma felt very bad for Vegeta. He was on a whole nether planet! One that was destroyed by pollution, drugs, and wars.  
  
"Sometimes, I wish I was on a different planet too." Bulma said. She knew her reasons were a lot different than Vegeta's, but she thought maybe that would make him feel better. Vegeta snorted. "Leave me alone." He said. Then he walked away to go and talk to himself more.  
  
Bulma was looking around to see where Gohan was, because he was young and prone to getting in trouble, when her cell phone rang. It startled her; she almost put a run in her panty hose! The nerve of this caller! "Hello." She said grimly into her phone. She noticed many eyes were on her, because it was so rude for the hostess of a party to be yapping on the phone.  
  
"It's me!" Yamcha said. "I've got a-" Bulma was very annoyed. "Yamcha, I don't have time to talk right now! You know I'm hosting a party; I'll call you up later!" She was gonna hang up on him, when he said "Wait, wait! There's a surprise for you outside! Open the door." Bulma rolled her eyes and sighed. "Okay, even though I don't have time for this." She hung up her cell phone, but not without turning it off first.  
  
She put her hand on the cold doorknob (Not without noticing her nails needed to be redone) and turned it. She swung open the door. Yamcha was standing there, with his arms spread wide. Bulma didn't get happy; however. "What are you doing here?" She asked. "You said you couldn't come home because your mother was sick!" Yamcha looked away from Bulma's face. "She said I could go home early. Dad.. Came home." Bulma's eyes widened. "Now, I know for a fact your dad's dead! I went to his funeral!" Everyone in the party was gathering around, except for Vegeta who had no idea what was going on and frankly he didn't care. "You got told!" Goku yelled.  
  
"I uh.." Yamcha said. "What are you lying to me about?" Bulma asked.  
"1st your mother's dead, and next she's telling you to come home!?  
What is this sh*t?" Yamcha was sputtering. "W-why is it you are  
getting so mad at me??" He asked. "I came here so you wouldn't have to  
go to the party with Vegeta!" Bulma's eyes widened. "Ah, but that's  
the reason I'm mad! I went with Vegeta, and now." Yamcha's mouth  
dropped open.  
  
"You don't WANT to have to dance with him, do you?" He asked. "NO!"  
Bulma said. "But he's going to feel SO bad when he sees that you've  
come! Think of how he already feels..this might make it 10 times  
worse!" Yamcha's red ears made his anger known. His fists were  
clenching and unclenching at his sides. "I can't believe you pulled  
this stunt! You knew I was going with Vegeta! He's gonna think I told  
you to come, and then get really sad!"  
  
"I simply can't believe you care what he feels like." Yamcha said coldly. "He's a cold-blooded murderer, who killed ME before! I never thought you'd forgive him, and I was perfectly comfortable with it, and then you welcome him with open arms!" Bulma was extremely outraged at this. "You're a disgusting, nasty, wormy man! You don't care about anyone but yourself! I hope you-"  
  
Something suddenly caught Bulma's eye. Something pink and silky sticking out of the back pocket of his khaki cargo pants. "What's this??" Bulma asked. Before Yamcha could react, Bulma reached back and grabbed the object out of his pocket. Then, with tears rushing to her blue eyes, she held them up for all to see. It was a silky, pink, woman's thong. They weren't Bulma's.  
  
"So!" She said in a sob. "THAT'S where you've been!" She threw the thong at Yamcha, who caught it. Then, she stepped forward and put the entire previous step into a swift, hard slap across Yamcha's cheek. It was immediately purplish red. "OW." he moaned. "I have an explanation for those!" He said. "I uh." Bulma was crying, sobbing and sinking to the ground. "I can't believe you would DO such a thing!" Chichi said sharply. And then: "You're a B*stard!"  
  
Vegeta heard the cussword from the door and racking sobs. These two noises together interested him. *Maybe there's a fight. * He thought, and decided to walk over. What he saw both amazed and angered him. Bulma's loser was standing up, sputtering and rubbing a red, hand-shaped bruise on his cheek. Bulma was sitting on the ground and sobbing. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what happened. Vegeta shoved past the crowd. He looked at the sobbing Bulma on the ground. He was disgusted.  
  
"I warned you about this loser!" He said. "You acknowledged it, but you didn't listen to me. I told you he was a liar and a cheater, but you didn't listen. You got what you deserved." Then he crossed his arms and stared at Bulma. She didn't even listen to Vegeta. "We're through, Yamcha!" Bulma said. "We're through forever! Now you go crawling back to whatever *SOB* whore you've been screwing!" She got up-Vegeta noticed her mascara was running-and went back into the house.  
  
"So, you guys talk about me, do ya?" Yamcha asked. "You warned her that I was a LOSER?! Well, tell Bulma that at least I can find 3 girls to screw and she can only find ONE!" He walked off, laughing. Vegeta was extremely mad. On planet Vegeta, cheating on your mate or girlfriend was a crime that could lead to capital punishment. It was worse than rape or murder-it was demeaning both you and your mate. He couldn't believe that Yamcha could do something so terribly unnerving and laugh about it. So, Vegeta walked up to the walking-away Yamcha and socked him in the jaw. His jaw came unhinged and hung suspended. It was dislocated.  
  
"Uh-Hugh?" He said, trying to talk. Vegeta smirked. "Don't talk to me, you terrible loser!" He gave Yamchop (I used Yamchop! I did, I did!) A shot in the pills and walked away. Yamcha groped at his injured manhood and moaned. Everyone gawked at Vegeta. "Wow! Vegeta cares about someone's feelings!" Goku said. Vegeta eyed him with daggers. "I do not!" He said. "It simply makes me sick that someone would do that when on the Saiyan Planet it's one of the most terrible and disgusting things you can do!" Then he walked past Goku and all the others and into the house. Bulma lay on the ground, laughing so hard she couldn't move. It was so funny to see that jaw, which had said so many mean words to her before, unhinged and dislocated. It was also funny to see him groping his manhood. But hey, at least it was a change of pace from Yamcha constantly scratching it.  
  
Yamcha was now trying to stand up. He had one had rigidly planted on a tree trunk, trying to use it to support himself. His other hand was still cupping his manhood in pain. His jaw was still hanging unhinged where it wasn't supposed to be. When he looked down his nose, he could see his bottom teeth it was so dislocated. His entire face felt swollen. He staggered over to his run-down car and opened the door. He then started the ignition and sped off toward the hospital. A dislocated jaw was nothing to laugh about.  
  
Bulma was watching everybody else dancing. "I wish Yamcha'd have waited to admit to his cheating until after the dancing." She sighed. She was very depressed about him leaving and their being broken up, and she loved to dance, but now had no partner. She couldn't dance by herself; that would look retarded. So she just sighed and put her chin in her palm and watched everybody else. It brought her some pleasure to see that Tein wasn't dancing with anyone either, or Krillin, but she thought both of them were ugly and didn't want to dance with them. It was just satisfying that she wasn't the only one alone.  
  
She was about to get up and walk away, but then she saw Vegeta over at the snack bar. He was eating a bowl of pudding, and trying not to pay attention to the music or dancing. It was all about getting his food and getting away without being noticed. He had been watching the bots work on the GR, and wanted to continue. Before she could think, Bulma said, "Hey, Vegeta!" He looked up. He looked angry or irritated. But wait, he always looked like that. Bulma walked over to him, almost breaking her ankle twice in the platform heels she was wearing.  
  
"What do you want?" Vegeta asked. "I want my food and to be left alone." Bulma looked at the floor. "I was wondering if you would dance with me." She said. "I broke up with Yamcha, and I'm really bored." Vegeta looked at her and snorted in laughter. "No way." He said. "I don't dance. Especially with nasty, ugly humans who've had losers hands groping all over them." Bulma was getting angry. "Hey! You made me be your date, and now you can dance with me!" Vegeta began walking away. "I told you I wouldn't have anything to do with you during the party." He glanced over at a very drunk Piccolo. It was pathetic.  
  
Then he walked toward the lab. Bulma saw what he watching. "Is it almost finished?" He asked.  
  
Bulma came over to stand beside him, looking out the same window that Vegeta was looking out of. Vegeta averted his pupils towards her. Nothing else. *I hate it when people stand this close to me.* He thought. He just continued to stare out the window with her. He then remembered his question.  
  
"I asked you a question. Is it almost finished?" He repeated, still not turning to stare at the woman's features.  
  
"Oh, yes. It looks as if it'll be done about tomorrow afternoon or maybe even earlier." Bulma replied. She didn't know why, but she felt a shimmer of guilt travel up her body about the plastic parts that she was using for the GR. What if it collapsed on Vegeta while he was training? Vegeta may have been a strong man, but that many pounds of plastic parts would hurt him very badly, if not kill him. * What would happen then? * She asked herself. She just skipped that in her mind and turned to face her 'date.'  
  
Vegeta couldn't help his face breaking out in a smile. "Good." He said, softly. "I'll be a Super Saiyan in no time." He was about to walk off, when he noticed that the woman was staring at him. He whipped his body around to stare at her. "What are you looking at, woman? Do I have chocolate on my face or something?" He asked, in a ferocious voice. He was deeply intimidated and somewhat angered when she gave a little smirk at him.  
  
"Yes. As a matter of facts, you DO." Bulma said, noticing the chocolate on Vegeta's face. "Do you want me to wipe it off for you?"  
  
Vegeta just stared at her for a second. Then, he began to stutter. "No! Of course I don't want you to touch my face! I can get it off all by myself!" Vegeta licked a thumb and wiped it on his face.  
  
Bulma just smiled and glared at him. "Missed." She declared. Vegeta growled and tried again.  
  
"Did I get it now?" He asked, in a somewhat irritated voice. *I can't believe this. For all I know, I could not have anything on my face at all. * Vegeta thought. But, still, he waited for her answer. To his surprise Bulma started to laugh at him. Humor him.  
  
"No. You didn't. Just let me do it." Bulma said, still giggling.  
  
Before Vegeta could protest Bulma had brought her hand up and was touching him on the face. Vegeta's eyes instantly widened, even after she was done wiping the chocolate off of his face and had her hands at her sides. Vegeta growled. "Hey!" He exclaimed, pushing her a little. He was FURIOUS. "I thought I remembered telling you not to touch me? Didn't I?"  
  
Bulma nodded. "I believe that you did, but, I didn't want you to walk around with chocolate on your face." She said. "Excuse me for being a nice person. I think I'll just go talk to someone who won't be a jerk to me, someone who might dance with me. But, I really think that YOU should do the dancing, if you want you precious GR by tomorrow."  
  
Vegeta's eyes bulged. *She can't still be threatening me with my GR . . . Can she? * He thought. He just shook his head. "The GR thing again, woman? I'll have to say that I'm getting quite irritated. I just might have to kill your new puppy for your incessant irritating." He growled.  
  
Bulma backed up a step, noticing his pretty smell. She decided she'd have to stand her ground. She crossed her arms. "Yes. The GR thing again. Either you dance with your date or you don't get your precious GR." She declared. She stared menacingly into his eyes as she spoke, showing that she was not afraid of him. She saw Vegeta's chest heave as he breathed in deeply. She didn't expect what he was about to mumble under his breath.  
  
"I-can't dance." He grumbled. "And have no desire to learn how." He then crossed his arms and turned his back to her. *I'm so stupid. Now I'll never live this down. She'll tell God and everybody that VEGETA CAN'T DANCE. Not like I give a shit, anyway. Just that Kakarott might get a riot out of this. * He thought. But Bulma didn't start laughing at him. Instead he felt a tiny hand on his shoulder. Vegeta instantly whipped around, causing her hand to go falling back to her side. "Don't touch me, woman!" Vegeta growled one last time.  
  
Bulma just ignored his rudeness. "Vegeta . . . I know that you probably can't dance. But that doesn't matter to me! I won't laugh at you!" She pleaded. "Just please, please dance with me!"  
  
Vegeta stared into her huge blue eyes before saying anything. "No." He said, but then quickly added, "And who cares if you laugh at me? It's not like it matters. I think you should just go and find someone else to dance with. Really." He said the last two sentences with more of a mild voice, but not really a nice one. He then gave her a shove. "Go."  
  
As Bulma walked away, she noticed the horrible sad look on the poor man's face. A look of loneliness. Now, you've got to understand, that Bulma was a bitchy woman and didn't usually care about jerks like Vegeta's feelings, but she all of the sudden felt as if she should do something about Vegeta's loneliness and sadness. But what? She knew that almost nothing would make Vegeta happy-but she thought she should try to find something. *Even though I despise Vegeta, I still don't want him to be so SAD and LONELY all of the time. * Bulma thought. She walked back to the banquet to just sit back on the couch and watch everyone else dance. *Heck, I'm going to be just as lonely as Vegeta now. * She thought.  
  
**PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING AUTHOR'S NOTE. **  
  
End of chapter five.  
  
By the way, in case you haven't noticed the different style of writing, someone new has taken over the story . . . the original author's sister! If you'd like to email me or something, you can just email me at saintbernard13@aol.com. I might start having my reviews sent to this email address! My penname is luvssaintbernards, and I have lots of other stories under that name. I WANT TO HEAR WHAT YOU THINK.  
  
Luv,  
  
Luvssaintbernards 


	6. Why Bulma is an idiot

Chapter the sixth  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any other trademarked materials in this fanfiction.  
  
WARNING: If you are a Vegeta fan (Like myself!) this chapter may contain some material that is very sad and may promote tears. If so, you may want to skip this chapter! Thank you, I just wanted to warn every Veggie fan out there that Vegeta gets seriously injured near the end of this chapter. Bye!  
  
As the party came to a close, Vegeta watched with a stony glare as all of the guests made their way out the door. It was about time they left, for five hours ago was when they had arrived! Vegeta had been getting tired of hearing them talk and cuss and do anything else regular partygoers do. He just wanted them to leave the house and never come back!  
  
His wish was carried out. He sighed on the couch, enjoying the fact that he was no longer considered Bulma's 'date' and that Kakarott was gone. But something worse happened the minute that all of the guests left. Bulma came and sat down by him!  
  
"Hi there, Vegeta!" She gushed. Vegeta crossed his arms and turned his head away from her, his usual gesture when somebody he didn't like was around him. *Why does she want to talk to me all of the sudden? Before she was being the biggest bitch of a woman I've ever seen. * Veggie thought.  
  
Bulma frowned at Vegeta's stupid attitude. Why couldn't he just TALK to people instead of just sitting there and acting like that person was not even there? Bulma got up and sat on the other side of him, but he just turned his head the other way. When she repeated her actions, she eventually heard him give an irritated little snort and FINALLY turn to face her.  
  
"Just what the hell do you think you're doing, wench! In case you haven't noticed I'm ignoring you, so I suggest you get up before I lose my temper and blow your ugly little head off!" Vegeta growled, his voice booming louder with each word. He smirked as he saw the woman cringe back. How much he enjoyed having as much power; or maybe even MORE power than when he was on Planet Vegeta.  
  
"I just wanted to know how come you're always so lonely." Bulma said. "I mean, I know that your planet was destroyed and everything . . . But why can't you just buckle down and make friends, maybe get MARRIED, like Goku did?" She cringed back, expecting Vegeta to fire a blast and end her life.  
  
Vegeta felt a tinge of sadness run its way up his spine, but it was gone as soon as it came. He snarled. "Because there's no use! If I'm to destroy this planet after I reach Super Saiyan and beat Kakarott, then there's no use! And another thing I wouldn't want to show my weakness by making friends and getting married. It'd be a sacrifice to my pride!" He then jumped up and started to stomp up the stairs, stomping like an elephant might. He burst into his boarding room, sitting on the bed and looking out the window at his Gravity Room.  
He started to think about how much he'd enjoy having it done so that he'd have somewhere to sit by himself, instead of Bulma irritating him constantly. But there was still that little bit of thought about how Bulma had asked him why he was so lonely all of the time.  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning, Veggie woke up to the sun shining itself in his eyes. He shielded his eyes. "Damn sun." He muttered to himself, getting up and drawing the curtain. But this didn't help as soon as he thought about his Gravity Room, thinking about that it was going to be done today. Today at noon. He got up and put his saiyan armor on over his head. He then stomped down the stairs and found nothing but the woman sitting at the table, handing her dog pieces of her biscuits and gravy.  
  
"Hey! Woman! Make me something to eat." Vegeta ordered in a much softer voice than he usually used around Bulma. He didn't think it would be very wise to be ordering her around too much this morning; she COULD stop the bots from finishing his GR right before it was finished.  
  
Bulma looked up at Vegeta and forced a smile. "Good morning to you too, grouchy." She grumbled. "What makes you think I'm going to get up and get you something to eat if you don't ask nicely?"  
  
Vegeta's handsome features crinkled up into a horrible sneer. "Because if you DON'T do what I say, than I just might KILL YOU. Now get up and FIX ME SOMETHING!" He roared.  
  
Bulma thought about threatening him with the GR but decided not to. She was not in the mood to hear Vegeta's roaring voice throughout the house, and she was not in the mood to anger him. Ever since she had seen him standing by the window so lonely at the party she was not able to really be a bitch to him. He just needed someone to be nice to him, someone to be his friend, someone who wouldn't spout off at him and call him a bastard. Someone who would talk to him like a friend and be a friend, when he was sad, hurt or sick. Bulma wasn't so sure she wanted to be that person yet. But she was sure that she'd damn sure find someone.  
She got him some cereal really quick and then sat down across from him. "Your gravity room will be done today, so don't you think that you should thank a certain person for it?" Bulma asked her houseguest.  
  
Vegeta scoffed, accidentally making a bit of cereal come out of his mouth. He wiped his mouth with the back of a hand. "No. I don't think I should thank anybody for it." He plainly said, taking another bite of his cereal. *Why does she think I should thank her for it? She's literally writing her own epitaph! * His thoughts raved. He quickly pushed the bowl at her, causing it to spill a little bit on the table. He stood up and was about to walk out, when Bulma ran over to him.  
  
"Can't you just sit here and talk to me awhile? There's some things I need to know." She squeaked.  
  
Vegeta smirked, then threw back his head and laughed handsomely. "Why do you think I'd want to sit here and talk to you, woman? I have better things to do." He mumbled. As he was walking away with his arms tightly crossed across his chest, Bulma's stupid puppy happened to run under his feet and cause him to trip. He landed on his tummy, knocking the breath out of him. His face bloomed red with embarrassment.  
  
Bulma burst out laughing. She really couldn't help it. "Oh, Vegeta . . . *Giggle* Are you all right?" Bulma choked.  
  
Vegeta turned his head to face her, getting into the sitting position. He was blushing so hard that his cheeks were blood red. "OF COURSE I'M ALL RIGHT!" He screamed. "NOW STOP TITTERING AT ME OR I'LL SLAP YOU!" He was so embarrassed that he himself felt like laughing along with her. But the Prince of all Saiyans never laughed for fun. He only laughed in his sick amusement of somebody being killed or hurt at his hands. NEVER because he was wildly embarrassed, so embarrassed that he could just piss his pants. But Bulma's puppy did something AGAIN, adding to his embarrassment. It jumped on him and started to lick him all over his face. Vegeta was surprised.  
  
Bulma was now laughing so hard that she was rolling on the floor.  
  
Vegeta growled, grabbed the dog, and threw it against the wall as hard as he could. He heard a huge SNAP and then a yelp as the dog's spine snapped. It slid to the floor, dead before it even hit. Vegeta didn't care. He had no remorse. First, the little booger had tripped him, THEN, he had started to lick him all over his face! He could get Pellagra!  
  
As soon as Bulma noticed what Vegeta had done her laughter ceased. She ran over to the puppy that was now bleeding out both ears and his mouth. Bulma checked its heartbeat, and screamed.  
  
"YOU SHITHEAD! YOU KILLED MY DOG! AGAIN!"  
  
Vegeta covered his sensitive ears at her loud yell. "Yes, I did. Nothing gets in my way. I thought I told you that?" Vegeta said, in a soft voice. He pulled himself to his feet and dusted his ass off. He noticed that only one tear squeezed its way out of Bulma's eyes; but she didn't cry. She just took the puppy and carried it outside. Most likely to bury it.  
  
Vegeta looked after her with a plain look on his face. *Teach her to laugh at me. * He thought with satisfaction, slinking up the stairway.  
  
* * *  
  
Later, at Noon, Vegeta eagerly pranced down the stairs to see his new Gravity Room. He just couldn't wait to try it out! He was so happy for once, that he even back flipped down the stairs. Unfortunately, Mrs. Breifs was standing right there when he did it.  
  
"Happy, dear?" She asked.  
  
Vegeta stared daggers at her, and she just went about her business. He went and looked out the window. He saw Bulma outside, doing something to one of the bots. Behind her was a finished Gravity Room! Vegeta got up and walked outside to see what she was doing to the bot. When he finally made it out there, Bulma glanced up at him.  
  
"Like it? It's all finished." She asked. "I'm just putting this bot in sleep mode."  
  
Vegeta slowly nodded. "So, is it ready for me to go in there and try it out?" He asked, in a mean voice. He saw Bulma nod, so he walked inside of it. It was large with a domed ceiling. (I'm scared of domed ceilings! That's why I can't go inside the Casa Manana!) Vegeta noticed the piece of machinery in the middle of the GR. "This must be where I set the Gravity." He mumbled to himself. He walked over to it and looked at the little screen. On a little calculator looking thing next to the screen, he typed in 450. Little did he know that this was a TERRIBLY huge amount of Gravity to use in this machine. This machine was not made for 450 degrees gravity because it was made so cheaply. Vegeta would find out why in about six hours or so.  
  
As soon as Vegeta pushed in these numbers and pressed 'start', he all of the sudden felt a huge weight on his shoulders, as if someone had dropped a sandbag on top of him. Vegeta gritted his teeth as he tried to withstand the horrible amount of gravity. But, before he could even get the hang of it, a ki blast came out of no where at lightning speed and hit him. Vegeta groaned out with pain. *God, this thing's fast! * He thought, avoiding the next blast by a hair. His legs nearly buckled beneath him on his next attempt at jumping out of the way of another blast, but he just leaped up into the air and started flipping and things to avoid the blasts.  
  
An hour later, Vegeta found that it was awfully fun in this 'GR,' and that he would probably become a Super Saiyan in no time. But these feelings were quickly reversed when a powerball hit him right in the manly chest. The breath was knocked out of him immediately, and he started to tumble to the ground. He landed on his head, causing pain to swell its way through his entire head and up his back. He groaned. "Ohhh . . . Owwww . . ." He decided it was best to get up and come out of the Gravity Room until his headache fled. And that's just what he did.  
  
Bulma saw him coming out of the GR, holding his head and grumbling something. "What's the matter, Vegeta?" She asked.  
  
Vegeta looked at her and scowled. "Why is it any of your business?" He asked.  
  
Bulma shrugged. "Because I want to know if you're okay?" She was very worried about the parts she had used, and if anything had went wrong. Because the parts were almost plastic one could fall out of place quite easily.  
  
Vegeta nodded. "I'm perfect. I've just got a headache, so I'm going to go inside and sleep it off." He then started to stomp across the yard, back to the house. He couldn't help thinking about the future, that maybe the GR might be how he eventually died.  
  
* * *  
  
Later, Vegeta headed back out to his GR. He saw Bulma was still outside, working on burying that dog that he had killed. Vegeta kicked some dirt in Bulma's face and continued walking out to his GR.  
  
"Hey, jerk!" She shouted. "There was no reason to kick dirt in my face!"  
  
Vegeta mocked her bitchy mouth. "Nag nag nag SHUT UP!" He said, screaming the 'shut up'. He was about to start walking again when he felt the woman grab onto his leg. He stared down at her, frowning. "Hey! Just what do you think you're doing?" He shouted, giving his leg a little shake. But Bulma just held on tight, making Veggie even more frustrated.  
  
"I think that maybe because you're always so grouchy, that you need a hug! So I'm giving you one!" Bulma explained, personally digging her nails into his calf.  
  
Vegeta yelped. "Hey, get off of me!" He ordered. He shook his leg a lot harder than he had before. When he realized that it would take more to get her off he lit a ki blast. A mighty strong one, too. He saw her look up at him, with fear in her eyes. "Let . . . Go . . ." Vegeta growled. He was relieved when he felt Bulma's tight grip disappear from his leg. He turned around to face her. "Since when have your ideas ever been so crazy, woman?"  
  
Bulma stared up at him, with fright in her eyes. How was it in the last seven months that she had managed to get herself almost killed about five times? "What do you mean my ideas have been crazy? I think my ideas have been nice! I'm just trying to make you feel better because you're so lonely all of the time! Do you think I didn't see you that day at the party? Didn't see how lonely that you were all by yourself?" She demanded. The stupid look on Vegeta's face as he stared at her only made her anger flare some more. "HUH?"  
  
Vegeta's features slowly pulled themselves into a snarl. He stomped a foot in front of her, just inches from her fingers. "I was not LONELY! I never get lonely to have friends! I don't NEED any earthling friends! I'm fine just the way that I am!" He growled. He took in a gulp of air, then breathed it out so hard it caused him to cough just a little bit.  
  
Bulma's face pulled into alarm, but then returned to that angry glare. "What, don't tell me that you don't watch Goku and Chi-Chi sometimes, because I've seen you. I see longing in your cruel eyes every time I look, too. You long to have someone to care about, someone to love, and kiss on, don't you? You don't want to be shut all up in that room all of the time by yourself. Face it, Vegeta; you want a woman." She said.  
  
Vegeta was so mad that I could not describe the look on his face, or the anger welling up inside of him. "Shut up." He said. "I do not seek love out of this planet of scum! I don't NEED love! I am doing fine just the way I am, just myself and nobody else." His voice was surprisingly calm for someone as mad as Vegeta was at this moment. He was surprised when Bulma smiled happily.  
  
"Vegeta . . . If you knew what you were saying than you wouldn't be saying it. I've been in love before, with Yamcha, and I know that it's not horrible OR for weaklings. It's a great feeling. I just wish you could find it in your heart one day to love something other than YOURSELF." She gushed, and then continued back to her work.  
  
Vegeta didn't know quite how long he stood there, staring at the woman and wondering if what she said was true at all. But of course, love couldn't be that wonderful. Love was for weaklings. But if he only had just a glimpse of the future he was to have with this woman, that he would love this woman so much that he'd almost get himself killed for it, he would not have said these cruel words about love.  
  
* * *  
  
Vegeta didn't ever go out to train when he had intended to that particular time. He had simply walked inside to think about things, to think about what Bulma had said. Also to think about how much he'd just love to punch her in the mouth when she started to spout off at him like that.  
WHY on Earth did she have the nerves to talk to him that way? To question him about things that he'd already decided? It was maddening! *I was going to train when we got into that silly argument. That's what I should go out and do right now. * He thought. But he didn't get up just yet. He didn't get up before a tear rolled its way down his cheek and plopped on the table. But only that. The Prince of all Saiyans never EVER cried. At least, until the terrible accident that was about to take place happened.  
  
Vegeta was training now, happier than he had ever been, doing fancy flips and avoiding the bullets with ease. If life could only always be this good! But, of course, it couldn't when your mind was set off at something that someone had said. Vegeta just couldn't stop thinking about what Bulma had said to him about love. Who cares about love? But Vegeta wasn't so sure. If love was something that could easily be avoided, then how come he couldn't get his mind off of it? He kicked the wall in his ferocity. If he had noticed that the wall cracked as he kicked it, then he would have taken that as a hint to GET OUT OF THERE FAST. But, of course, he didn't, and now he was going to pay for it. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he did not even notice the considerable dent and crack of the cheap materials, but I guess that was just as well for Bulma. If Vegeta were to ever find out about the cheap materials she'd used for it then he'd kill her for sure, with no second thoughts. It's not like he ever HAD any second thoughts when he'd wanted to kill her, anywise.  
  
Bulma was thinking about Vegeta. But she wasn't thinking about Vegeta in the ways you may think she was. She was thinking about him in concern. Something was telling her that something very bad was about to take place; and that she should be out here watching the GR. But she couldn't do that; she had work that needed to be done. So, she went inside, not knowing that doing this would be causing Vegeta to be worse off than he ever was in his lifetime.  
  
After about two hours, Vegeta was ready to go out of the Gravity Room. *After a few more flips and things. * He thought. As he was thinking this, one of the thingys launched a bullet at him. Vegeta wasn't expecting it. So, of course, it hit him right in the chest and knocked him to the ground. He slammed down hard on his back.  
Pain radiated and danced up Vegeta's spine. "God damn son of a bitch!" He cursed. He was so angered that he could just cry. That was so not fair, taking him by surprise like that! Vegeta pulled himself back to his feet. "Okay, no more playing around. I need to get to the hardcore stuff." He growled. He exploded ki out of his body.  
Now, if this GR were made with the parts that Bulma had been using before, well . . . Maybe it wouldn't have exploded on Vegeta. But, because she was a bitch and used the cheap parts, the whole thing exploded. It seemed that Vegeta were being pulled up by a string as the force of the blast picked him off his feet and flung him several feet, to where when he finally landed on his back, more rubble covered his body. Vegeta was terrified. *What's wrong with me? Where have I hurt myself? * His mind raved. He felt his head split open with disgust as a piece of cheap metal careened into his head. He would have screamed if he had the strength. Right now he was just concerned about getting the rubble off of his body and getting help. The crack on his head throbbed like mad. *What if there's brain damage? What if you can see my bones and my brains? * He thought. He started trying to push the rubble off of him, trying to ignore the huge gash on his chest that gaped open like a screaming mouth every time he moved his right arm. When he got enough off of his face to talk, he began to scream for help the best that he could. "SOMEBODY GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW! I WAS IN AN EXPLOSION AND I'M HURT! HELP! SOMEONE! I'M HURT!" He screamed over and over again.  
  
Bulma thought she heard something as she fed one of her cats; something that sounded like screams of help. But who would be screaming for help? Vegeta was in his GR, and her parents went away. She just shrugged and kept on feeding her cat.  
But then she was SURE that she heard a cry of agony. "Hello?" She said, wondering if it was someone inside. There was no answer from the inside of the house; just the same screams that she heard from a distance. Outside.  
She stepped into the backyard, immediately realizing what was the matter. It was the Gravity Room. It no longer stood where it had for the last six hours. *Oh shit, I knew it! Please, God let him be alive! * Her mind raved. She ran over to the rubble, but did not see anyone. "VEGETA! IF YOU'RE AROUND HERE, PLEASE ANSWER ME!" She screamed.  
  
As Vegeta lay hurt on the ground, he heard somebody shout something off in the distance. WAS it in the distance? He didn't know, because he was about to faint. Or he thought so. He was seeing black spots bloom in his vision. "I'm over here . . . OVER HERE!" He shrieked, as loud as he could muster without causing himself pain. *Dear God let her have heard me! * He prayed. He found that his prayers were answered. Bulma ran over. "Vegeta! Are you all right? Your head, it's-"  
  
"Get this stuff off of me so that I can walk. It's just a few scratches is all."  
  
Bulma started to pick the rubble up off of him. "It doesn't look like a few scratches to me. Your head and your chest look more like GASHES." His cheeks were also cut deeply but not near as bad as his head and chest were. His leg was sliced down to the bone.  
  
"Oh God, this is bad." Bulma said. "I'm gonna have to get some help. Can you hang on while I go and get Dad?"  
  
Vegeta growled. "I'm FINE. I can walk. Just go away and leave me alone!" He scolded. He pulled himself shakily to his feet. He walked a couple of steps before collapsing on his back from dizziness. Bulma ran over to him and supported him up.  
  
"You don't look fine to me . . . And you CAN'T die! You're too handsome to die!" She said. "I'm going to go and get Dad while you stay right here, all right?"  
  
Bulma noticed that Vegeta was fainted.  
  
* * *  
  
Bulma got her dad to come out and pick Vegeta up to carry him inside. Vegeta was still fainted on top of all of the rubble. He was sticky with his blood. Bulma felt so sorry for him that she could have kissed him right then, but she didn't. She just followed her father into the emergency ward of Capsule Corporation, where they called the nurses and got Vegeta situated on the bed. He was hooked up to an oxygen mask and some IV's.  
  
Bulma stared down at the unconscious man on the bed, with tears in her eyes. How could something like that happen to him? Of course, he might have deserved it for some things he had done, but still! Bulma found herself having to leave the room before she broke down and bawled.  
  
End of Chapter six  
  
WAHHH! Well, I'm sorry. I promise that in the next chapter there WILL be some sparks, I promise! I think my sister has been making this story LAGGG on long enough! LOL! In the next chapter, Bulma actually KISSES Vegeta in his sleep . . . and he wakes up while she's doing it! Find out what he does in chapter seven! 


	7. Bulma's Hidden Feelings

Chapter the seventh  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any other trademarked materials in this fanfiction.  
  
Bulma kneeled down at Vegeta's bedside, still weeping but had managed to get herself somewhat under control. She was praying for his life; and laying her head down beside his body. She had thought that she had no remorse or feelings of sadness for Vegeta but discovered that she was wrong. She felt a need to kneel by Vegeta and pray for him.  
Vegeta was still unconscious. He would sometimes make noises in his sleep, and when she had been bandaging him he'd grunted once, but that was it. Bulma grabbed Vegeta's hand and held it in hers, hoping that that might somehow make her prayer just a little bit stronger.  
  
Yamcha had been trying to call. But she wasn't interested in him any more, not at all. Not ever since he'd admitted to cheating on her. She HAD picked up the phone and told him to fuck off, then slammed it down and went back to Vegeta. But that was about all. She figured that she and Yamcha were done, after all, she didn't love him anymore.  
  
Bulma's mother walked into the room. "Bulma, I think you'd better come down and eat." She said. " You'll get as skinny as a rail! And I'm sure that Vegeta will be fine. He'll wake up from his . . . coma . . . in no time, and then he'll be back to his rude self!"  
  
Bulma didn't answer Mrs. Briefs. She was too busy praying that Vegeta would somehow find the strength to live on. She bit her lip as soon as Mrs. Breifs began talking again.  
  
"And I'm sure that he won't be in this coma very long. I'll bet he'll wake up in about an hour! You'll see! And then he'll be as good as new, except for the wounds!"  
  
Bulma tasted blood in her mouth. She had bit her lip so hard that she broke the skin. She felt anger well up inside her head; and she pulled herself to her feet. She wiped the newly brimmed tears from her eyes and turned to her mother. "Mother . . . Shut up. Go away." She ordered. "I don't need you here to know that Vegeta will be Ok."  
  
Mrs. Breifs didn't step out the doorway. She just stared at Bulma with surprise on her face. "Bulma, dear-"  
  
"I said SHUT UP AND GO AWAY!" Bulma hollered, pointing.  
  
Her mother obeyed, leaving the room with a sob.  
  
*Jeez. Worrying about Vegeta sure has made me a basket case. * Bulma thought, swallowing hard. She walked back over to Vegeta's bedside and sat on it, grabbing his hand again and squeezing it. Someway, somehow, she felt that Vegeta could hear what she was saying to him even deep in his coma. "I'll bet that it's more peaceful for you in that coma, right, Vegeta?" Bulma asked.  
  
Of course, Vegeta didn't answer.  
  
Bulma was depressed. It's not like she had expected to hear Vegeta respond or anything; she was just so devastated about Vegeta's accident. * If it only wasn't for selfish old me, who decided to build his GR out of cheap pieces. * Bulma thought. This thought made fresh tears spring to her ocean blue eyes. She had just realized that this never would have happened if it were not for her. She brought her head down into Vegeta's hand and began to cry into it. "Oh, Vegeta, I'm so sorry!" She cried. She rubbed her eyes against his hand to wipe the tears away from them. Poor, poor Vegeta. It seemed as if everything in his life was against him, out to get him. Even HERSELF, in some ways! All of the sudden Bulma felt so sorry for Vegeta that she broke into crying harder.  
  
Of course she'd heard the tale of how Vegeta's planet was destroyed, and why he wasn't destroyed with it, and who killed his father . . . she had really felt no sympathy for Vegeta at all when Goku had told her all of this. But now, out of no where, she was gaining sympathy for Vegeta. Bulma threw his hand down when she thought about all of the people he'd killed, though.  
*But he was raised to kill people. He's a SAIYAN. * Bulma thought. She realized that he was not like Goku, in any way shape or form. Bulma stared down at Vegeta, and found herself wishing that it could just be HER in that coma, not realizing what she'd ever done wrong.  
  
In her eyes, Vegeta had a pretty good reason of being so rude to people. His father was killed when he was just a little boy, along with his planet . . . and nobody had ever told him they were sorry about that, told him that it was all right and been a true friend. But of course, Vegeta wouldn't let anybody get close to him. All because of Freiza.  
  
Bulma brought her hand down and touched Vegeta's face, brushing her thumb over one of his bandaged cheeks. She felt roughness as her thumb passed over some barely visible stubble that had grown. He must have not had time to shave before his accident, and he'd been unconscious for about three hours now. *5-hour stubble. * Bulma thought. Just after she'd thought this, Vegeta twitched a little bit. Bulma brought her hand back in fear of what Vegeta would do to her if he saw her touching him.  
But Vegeta still stayed asleep. Bulma sighed in relief. "Please, Please wake up?" She pleaded with the unconscious Vegeta. But, of course, he didn't.  
  
* * *  
  
Bulma slept in a desk beside him that night, sitting uncomfortably in a wooden chair. She had unsettling dreams about things, nightmares mostly about Vegeta slipping through the rift of life and death. Every time she'd have a dream like that, she'd snap awake and go feel Vegeta's pulse to make sure that he was still breathing right. Of course, he always was, just as unconscious as ever. She would then sigh and go sit back down.  
  
"Please, please wake up . . ." She muttered the next morning when Vegeta still wasn't awake. She checked his pulse just to be sure, then took her place kneeling beside him. All of the sudden, something in her head told her, *He's NOT going to survive. He'll NEVER wake up out of this coma, and if he does, he'll have brain damage. *  
Bulma's eyes widened with realization, widened as she realized that Vegeta could slip into death at any time of the moment. She stared at him with tear-brimmed eyes. But why should she care whether he died or not? He didn't care if SHE died or not! He could be the one to kill her!  
It seemed as Vegeta was reading Bulma's mind as he stirred a little bit, turning his head away from her to where Bulma could only see the edge of his cheek. Bulma started to think about what a handsome man he was. Much more handsome that Yamcha ever could DREAM of being. MUCH more handsome.  
  
*God, I'd better stop this. I'm making myself horny. * Bulma thought, as she looked at Vegeta's nice body. *If the sheets weren't pulled up to his chest, then I just might take a look at his talent. * This brought a smile to Bulma's lips. Why not? He was sleeping and all! Why shouldn't she just take a peek and then just throw the covers back on him?  
She pulled the wooden chair up to his bedside, looking down at where his package was. *Little or big? Little or big? * Her perverted, sick mind raved. Bulma finally realized that she'd just HAVE to take a peek at it, no matter what, or it would just keep on itching at her brain. So, she did. She lifted up the sheets and pulled down his underwear just enough to see it. But when she DID see it, her eyes were glued.  
  
"Oh . . . my GOD!" She hollered. "He's . . . HUGE!" She covered a hand over her mouth, and instantly yanked the sheet back up before someone happened to walk in and see what she was doing. She sat back in her chair until it tipped over. She just lay sprawled out on the ground of a second, muttering 'Oh MY GOD!' over and over again.  
She soon got back up and pulled the chair back to Vegeta's bedside, where she sat in it to watch him sleep, watching his well-formed chest heave up and down. All of the sudden, her lips burned in the craving to kiss Vegeta right on the lips, hard and fast, and stick her tongue down his throat.  
  
Bulma slapped herself when she thought about this. "I can't kiss Vegeta! He'd kill me! Besides that, why do I WANT to kiss Vegeta?" Bulma said to herself, feeling the back of her neck to make sure she wasn't feverish. But then she remembered that he was sleeping, and that he wouldn't know if she even gave him a little peck on the lips. *Just a peck. Just a little peck, just to stop me from thinking these ridiculous thoughts. I'm not attracted to him . . . I hope. * Bulma thought. She grabbed Vegeta's face and turned it to face her, then leaned over and placed her lips on his.  
  
She had planned on pulling away after just this kiss, but her body thought otherwise. It was telling her to DIVE into him, and kiss him with all of her soul. So, she did, kissing him as hard as she could.  
As she was kissing Vegeta, she saw his eyes slowly flutter open, and then widen in an expression of shock. That was all she saw before Vegeta had pushed her off of him, and she went flying across the room and banged into the wall pretty hard.  
  
Vegeta was shocked. He propped himself up on his elbows. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!" He screamed, in a mad rage. Bulma came and timidly sat back down on the chair.  
  
"I have no idea." She answered Vegeta. "I just felt like . . . doing it all of the sudden. I'm really sorry."  
  
Vegeta just smirked. "I would ordinarily be killing you, but I don't feel like it right now." He replied, laying his head back down on the pillow. "How long was I asleep?"  
  
"About . . . fifteen hours or so. I'd say you were in a short coma." Bulma replied.  
  
Vegeta rubbed at his eyes. "Woman, if I were you I'd get back on fixing that Gravity Machine." He ordered. "Because I'll be wanting it done by the time I'm up and out of this bed, which will probably be pretty quick."  
  
Bulma laughed. "Oh, Vegeta, I'm quite convinced that you won't be out for another good MONTH."  
  
Vegeta growled. "Shut up, woman! Just make me another Gravity Machine! And this time, make it one that can TAKE my intense levels of strength. I should kill you for you making that pitiful weakling one." He snarled. His eyes widened stupidly when she started to laugh. He quickly erased the stupid face though; not thinking it was a face fit for a Saiyan Prince. "What's so funny about what I just said?"  
  
"What's so funny is that the exploding of the GR has nothing to do with your 'intense levels of strength' it has to do with the fact that I used cheap parts because Dad's company was starting to fail!" Bulma laughed. But when she saw the look of anger and hurt on Vegeta's face, she stopped laughing.  
  
"Why . . . YOU are the cause of my injuries?" He inquired plainly.  
  
Bulma nodded with guilt showing. "I'm sorry, but yes. I didn't mean for it to happen, I'm so sorry, can you ever forgive me, I'm sorry?" She pleaded. "Heck, I don't know why I even thirst for your apologies, because you've never apologized to me . . ."  
  
Vegeta turned his face away from her. "I forgive no one. I just want you to know to expect a good punch in the face when I get out of this bed." He growled.  
  
Bulma all of the sudden took this as her cue to leave. "Oh . . . Kay, I guess I'll just leave you alone for a while. Everyone who doesn't feel good is a grouch, so I'd better just go." She started towards the door.  
  
"Wait . . . Bulma?"  
  
Bulma whirled around, frightened by the innocent tone to Vegeta's voice. "Yes? Is there something you need?"  
  
"NO, I don't need anything. I just wanted to know why you kissed me. And before you start to say that it was a sympathy kiss, it was NOT. I'm a saiyan; and even though I've never been kissed I know a lust kiss when I feel one." Vegeta explained, looking at his hands. He quickly snapped his gaze back up to Bulma, his eyes narrowed in a demanding expression. "Well?"  
  
Bulma started to stutter before she could even control herself. "I-uh-Duh- no-I-" She saw a touch of a smirk spread across Vegeta's mouth. *I'll show you. * Bulma thought. "That was NOT a kiss of lust. It was a kiss of sympathy, because-"  
  
"AH-AH-AH! What did I tell you? It wasn't a sympathy kiss, idiot!"  
  
"JUST LISTEN! It WAS a sympathy kiss, because I kissed you because I felt bad that such a STRONG, POWERFUL prince could be hurt so bad." Bulma explained sarcastically.  
  
Vegeta growled. "I can read minds at will, woman, remember, I'm a saiyan. So, if you don't want me to read your mind and find the real reason along with a bunch of other secret things about your life, than I suggest you spill." He snarled, with a bit of a smirk on his handsome face. *I've got her now. * He thought. He saw her look down at the floor; her cheeks bloomed red with embarrassment.  
  
"Uh . . . I-I don't know why I kissed you." Bulma said. "It probably WAS lust, but NOT love, definitely not love. I don't love any men right now."  
  
"Not even your loser?"  
  
" . . .."  
  
"ANSWER ME, WOMAN!"  
  
"No, not even Yamcha. I just lost my feelings for him the minute he told me he was cheating on me." Bulma said. "But I don't know . . . I don't think I'll ever get back together with him, but I'll still talk to him and be his friend."  
  
She saw Vegeta smirk. "That's nice." He said. "Now either go away, or get me something to eat. I'm ravenous." He stretched his arms up above his head and yawned. He realized at once that he was trying to be mean and make the woman hungry for more. The look in her eyes judged that she was.  
  
Bulma found her eyes glued to Vegeta's chest as he stretched and yawned. She all of the sudden just wanted to dash right over there and hug him as tight as she could, and kiss him too. How nice it would feel to kiss Vegeta . . . if only VEGETA wanted to kiss her! But why DID she want to kiss Vegeta?  
*Do I really like Vegeta? * Her mind raved. She thought about how much of a cute man he was, besides his horrible attitude . . . And the cute faces that he made when something puzzled him . . . And how adorably short he was . . . and how his sex was probably the bomb . . . (A/N: All you Vegeta fans such as myself out there, don't you think so, too? LOL! If so, please tell me! I'll get a kick out of that!)  
She then noticed the funny look that Vegeta was giving her. "What are you staring at?" He rudely inquired. Bulma's eyes widened with fear when she saw that she was staring at his pectorals as she thought. "Oh, I'm sorry." She said, snapping her gaze away.  
  
Vegeta smirked. "Now, Go and get me something to eat." He ordered, pointing a finger towards the door. He smiled as the woman walked out of the room, with that stupid look still pasted on her pretty face. *She's nice looking, but I sure hate her. * Vegeta thought. But, little did he know that he really DIDN'T hate her. He just didn't like her very well.  
  
* * *  
  
Vegeta had thought Bulma was getting him some food. But she was not. She was in the kitchen, fantasizing about Vegeta's nice body and wondering if she had a crush on him. And, if she DID, then how could she draw Vegeta to her? *He's such a cutie-pie . . . * She thought dreamily. But she quickly snapped out of it. "What the hell am I thinking? I've thought Vegeta was cute ever since he moved here, so it doesn't mean anything!" She screamed at herself. "But that doesn't mean I can fantasize about him!"  
She then remembered that he'd asked her for some food, so she jumped up and began to make him something.  
  
"Here! I made you something to eat!" Bulma shouted, running into Vegeta's room and pulling the little tray over to him. She put his food on it. "See? Doesn't it look like I did a good job?" She asked, clasping her hands. She waited, anticipated, as he took a bite of her food.  
  
"EWW! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO POISON ME WITH? THIS TASTES LIKE SHIT!" Vegeta screamed, throwing the plate back at her. He lay back down and crossed his arms tightly across his chest. "Bring me back something that tastes GOOD." He ordered.  
  
Bulma growled. "Hey, Mr. Meanie Pants, I can cook really good! What's your problem today?"  
  
"My problem is that from the minute I woke up you've been hounding the hell out of me! Now just . . . get out and let me alone!" He turned his head away from her.  
  
Bulma looked at Vegeta, with shame on her face. But, instead of leaving, she decided to tease him a little bit first. It was very fun to tease Vegeta because he had such a short temper, and went off at you like a rocket. But, fortunately, he couldn't do anything while bedridden. Bulma sneered and waltzed over to Vegeta. "Hey, Veggie, Guess what? I'm NOT going to leave you alone." She taunted. "What are you going to do?"  
  
"I'm going to go ape on you. Now GET OUT." Vegeta ordered, pointing towards the door.  
  
Bulma stood her ground.  
  
Vegeta looked up at her and growled. "Hey! I think I told you to beat it, woman! If you don't listen to me one more time, than you'll become something I might get out of the trash. Now GET OUT." He smirked when she started to walk away, but was surprised when she zipped back over toward him and grabbed his cheek, pinching it painfully and pulling it. Vegeta's eyes widened in shock.  
  
"Who's a grumpy boy today? Oo are! Yes, you're such a cute little-"  
  
"LET GO OF MEE!" Vegeta screamed, punching her in the thigh. This action caused Bulma to stumble backwards, releasing his cheek. Vegeta clapped a hand to his cheek and started trying to rub the pain away from it. "Idiot woman! Do you have any idea who you're prodding like a laboratory rat?"  
  
Bulma giggled, sitting down and rubbing where Vegeta had punched her. "Yes, I know who I'm messing with. Someone whose bed ridden and can't hurt me." She said.  
  
"Well, this person whose bed ridden and can't hurt you can most certainly hurt you after he's NOT bedridden. Leave me alone." Vegeta snarled, still rubbing at his cheek. "Get out. I've already told you at least four times."  
  
Bulma turned to slink out of the room, limping on where Veggie had punched her. "You'd better hope that this doesn't leave a bruise, or I'll get you." She grumbled.  
  
Vegeta threw a small powerball; not big enough to kill but sure big enough to sting.  
  
Bulma ran out, slamming the door. The powerball hit the door instead of her.  
  
Vegeta sighed, and slumped back to the laying position on his bed. "Yes. The wench is gone. Now I can just lay in here and get to go to SLEEP finally." Vegeta closed his eyes and went to sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
Bulma ran into her bedroom, laughing. "Oh, Jeez, If I only would have taken a picture of the look on his face! HAHAHAHAHA!" She chortled, remembering the look on Vegeta's face when she'd pinched him, that look that said, 'What the HELL?' Had Vegeta known how un-princely it had looked, he probably never would have made that face. Bulma was still laughing when the phone rang.  
She picked it up. "Yes?" She asked, still giggling about the face Vegeta had made.  
  
"Hi." Said the voice on the other end of the phone. It was Yamcha!  
  
"Yamcha? What makes you think I want to talk to you? Go flog your log or something, anything but bother me!" Bulma was about to hang up the phone.  
  
"No, don't hang up! I want to talk to you about what I said. Please? Just hear me out? I'm not asking you to get back together with me." Yamcha pleaded.  
  
Bulma paid close attention to the pleading voice he'd used. "Uh . . . Okay. What do you want to say? You've got a minute, buster. Spill."  
  
"Okay, I know that you don't want to be my girlfriend anymore, but, maybe, after you hear this, you might want us to be just friends, if even more. Yes, I was cheating on you Bulma. And, yes, I DID have intercourse with these other girls. But Bulma, you were always the one I loved the most. The other two were nothing to me; just sex toys. You were the only one that meant anything."  
  
"Yeah, right. How do I know you're not lying to me? If they don't mean anything, then how come you had that one's underwear in your pocket, hm?" Bulma demanded. She was actually looking at her watch, counting a minute. "You've got 45 seconds left."  
  
"Because . . . I just did! Now please let's be friends! Let me come over and see you, talk to you-"  
  
"No! First of all, Vegeta's hurt and doesn't probably want any company in the house. Second of all, I'm not sure I want to see you at all. You really hurt me." Bulma wasn't lying about this, either. After the party she'd spent hours crying over Yamcha in her room.  
  
"Vegeta's hurt and doesn't want company? Since when have you cared what Vegeta thought? . . . Do you LIKE him?" Yamcha asked.  
  
Bulma grew angry at what Yamcha had asked her. *That prick! It's none of his business with my love life anymore if I don't love him! * She thought, and that was basically what she said. "What's it to you? It's none of your business whom I like anymore because I'M NOT INTO YOU ROMANTICALLY! We're not lovers and not even friends anymore! I can't believe you would even ask me whom I like! The nerve!" She ranted, having long forgotten about Yamcha's time limit on the phone.  
  
"Please, Bulma-"  
  
"Shut up! Just shut up, and go screw one of your little girlfriends!" Bulma clicked the phone on its cradle, breathing hard with her blue hair all in her face. "Prick." She grumbled, and stomped back up into Vegeta's room.  
When she got in there and sat in the wooden chair a thought hit her mind. *Why did I get so mad when Yamcha asked me if I liked Vegeta? That normally wouldn't set me off like that . . . unless I actually like him. * She stared at Vegeta, who was asleep in the bed. He was snoring quietly, his chest heaving up and down. Bulma smiled a little bit. "I wonder what he's dreaming about . . . WHO CARES!? Since when have I cared about such stupid things? Uh, I need miller time!" Bulma ran out of the house to get a couple of wine coolers, which would hopefully soothe her raging mind.  
  
When Bulma got back she found Vegeta with his eyes wide open, staring at the ceiling. She had been debating on something while she was buying the wine coolers, and had decided that Vegeta was just the kind of a man that she thought was ideal; besides the attitude. And the way he acted, he acted as if he had a little attraction to her too. So she had decided to come on to him, and if it worked out it did. If it didn't work out, then it didn't.  
  
"Vegeta?" She said, sitting in the wooden chair beside his bed. "I need to talk to you about something. Can I?"  
  
Vegeta slowly turned his head and stared at her. "I don't have the time to hear you protest. You can just exit the way you entered. Now." He groaned. It was obvious that he was in serious pain, because of the way that he grimaced each time that he moved. Bulma just wanted to comfort him so badly that she couldn't see straight.  
  
"Vegeta, I'm not going to protest." Bulma quietly said. "I'm going to tell you something . . . and ask you a question."  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Okay. Fire away, but you'd better make it quick. I don't want to listen to you, so it'd better be something good."  
  
Bulma cleared her throat. *Here it is, the moment of truth. * Bulma thought, gulping. Before Vegeta could react she grabbed his hand and squeezed it.  
  
"Vegeta, I like you."  
  
End of chappy seven  
  
A cliffhanger . . . I hate these as a fanfiction reader but they make the story so much better! Don't you wonder what Vegeta's reaction will be in the next chapter? Because I don't make outlines for this story, I wonder too! Anyway, next chapter, Bulma gets her answer, and I don't know what will happen next. I've decided not to make Vegeta ever just willingly give in, it'll be like he isn't controlling himself until what's done is done, and then he'll be treating her like trash, even if they're conducting a love affair right under everyone's noses. If you have a better idea, please tell me! (Remember, email me for ideas or answers to my questions at saintbernard13@aol.com, not in reviews! I only want your opinions in reviews!  
  
Love, luvssaintbernards 


	8. Yamcha loses control!

Chapter the eighth  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any other trademarked materials in this fanfiction.  
  
"Vegeta, I like you."  
  
These words rang throughout Vegeta's body and mind for a good two minutes before he snapped out of his spell. He jerked his hand away from her. "WHAT?"  
  
Bulma now had tears in her eyes. *He doesn't like me, oh, he doesn't like me. * She thought. "Vegeta . . . I told you that I'm attracted to you, and if you're interested, then maybe you'd like to-"  
  
"Shut up, you bitch! What on Earth possessed you to just come up here and start to tell me stuff like this, hm? I should kill you right here! Of course I'm not interested in a measly earth weakling like you. If I was, then I'd be worried about me." He growled. He then swiped at her. "Now, go away!"  
  
But Bulma didn't go away. She stroked a hand through his hair, but he flinched away. "Come on, Vegeta, you don't have to be a big old grouch just because I broke this news to you. Can't you be nice and just accept my question, and actually think about it?" She asked.  
  
Vegeta smirked, and threw his head back, laughing handsomely. "That's the funniest thing I ever heard, a saiyan going with a human! NO! I hate your guts! And besides that, why are you even NEAR me? I told you to go away-"  
  
Bulma grabbed Vegeta's face and kissed him as hard and passionate as she could right on the lips. She pressed them onto his lips firmly, and even slipped a little bit of tongue into the kiss. She felt Vegeta fighting to get away from her. He yanked his head to the side, making her slobber all over his cheek.  
  
Vegeta pushed her back in the chair. "What do you think you're doing, woman?" He growled wiping Bulma's slobber off of his cheeks and mouth. "I can't believe that you just kissed me like that! I am not something to be kissed all over, woman!" *Even though it DID feel kind of nice . . . *  
  
Bulma just smiled at him. "I was trying to show you how good I am. I like you and I want us to be together. We would make a good couple if you'd just accept it." She said, with tears in her voice. *Oh, how can he hate me? How? * She thought. She looked at the look of pure hatred on Vegeta's face and realized that it WAS hatred; and if it wasn't hatred it was certainly grave dislike.  
  
"I don't want to. Now go away." Vegeta sighed. "Just go away and leave me alone. Go screw your boyfriend." He then crossed his arms and turned his head away from Bulma.  
  
"Okay, Vegeta. Fine." Bulma answered solemnly and walked out of his room.  
  
*I'm tired of being stranded in this bed, subjected to everything. I'm busting out of here and going to train for the androids. * Vegeta thought. He began to work at the I.V. needles in the crook of his arm.  
  
* * *  
  
Bulma sat at the kitchen table, not exactly sad but kind of disappointed. She didn't like Vegeta very much but she just wondered what it would be like to have Vegeta as a boyfriend. He was a rude person, yes, but maybe if he weren't so lonely than he wouldn't be quite as mean as he was usually. Maybe that was why he was such a bastard in the first place. Because he needed someone. Bulma knew that she was attracted; but not as much as a woman usually is to someone that they want to be with. She just thought that Vegeta was a cutie-pie, and he was so muscular and had that sexy voice and those sexy hands . . .  
Bulma snapped out of it. *He's the one that's missing out on something. He doesn't know what it's like to have someone to care about him. I'll bet that he dies a lonely person all alone, or ends up committing suicide. * But she then realized that she didn't want Vegeta to end up dying lonely. She just wanted him to be happy and hurt and bedridden wasn't making him very happy. But she knew that was the only way he'd ever get better.  
  
Vegeta had given up on getting out of bed, because pulling out the I.V. had hurt too badly and it was too dangerous. He knew nothing about Earth technologies and he might accidentally hurt himself very badly. He just lay there and thought about that bitch, how'd she'd just barge in here and touch him for no reason. What would she be doing next, grabbing his balls?  
"Aw well. Life's hard." Vegeta grumbled, rolling over on his side with a grimace of pain coming from the deep wounds all over him. He grabbed the covers and pulled them up to his chin. *I've got to get out of this bed soon, before Bulma comes in here again. * He thought. He was really thinking that Bulma was getting ideas about what she could do to him while he was alone in bed. He shuddered at the thought. And as he was thinking about not wanting Bulma in the room with him, his stomach growled angrily for some food.  
*Oh no. I can't call Bulma in here for food, or she might be an irritant again. * He thought. *But there's no way I could get up and get the food myself. What do I do to get myself in these situations? WHAT? * His stomach growled at him again. Vegeta clapped his hands to it, as if to try and calm the irritating noises it was making.  
  
"God, do I really have a choice but to call Bulma in here?" He mumbled to himself. When he had ruled out that he didn't he sucked in a deep breath and called out flatly: "BULMA . . ."  
  
Bulma heard Vegeta quietly call her name in a bored sounding voice. "What could you want now?" She asked herself. She charged up the stairs and went into his room, stopping at the doorframe. "Yes?"  
  
"I'm hungry. Bring me something to eat, right now."  
  
Bulma just smirked.  
  
"Erase that smirk! I know what you're thinking! You're thinking about being a little hoe and slobbering all over my face again, aren't you? Well, you'd better stop, because when I get out of this bed you're already going to have three broken ribs! Isn't that enough? Hey! You'd better not walk any closer to me!" Vegeta ranted, as she started to strut towards him. He pulled the covers up to his chest and growled. "Beware, woman. One touch and your wrist is broken."  
  
Bulma reached out a hand as if to touch him, angering Vegeta, who grabbed her wrist tightly and jerked her towards him. "GO GET ME SOMETHING TO EAT!" He barked.  
  
Bulma dug her nails into Vegeta's arm until he let go of her wrist. Her wrist was now swollen and purple, but she didn't care. She plopped herself down on the bed next to him. "Now, what was it you were saying about wanting some food? Because if you don't stop being such a total JERK, you're not getting ANYTHING." She said, tapping him on the end of the nose.  
  
Vegeta bit at her finger, coming dreadfully close to it. "Go. Get me something to eat. I'm hungry." He said.  
  
Bulma smirked. "Well, if you want to order me around, I guess that you won't get any food because you're being a jerk. You can sit here being hungry forever; I can wait." She patiently crossed her legs and placed her chin in her hands, waiting for him to plead with her.  
  
The look on Vegeta's face was comical and showed that Bulma had definitely won this match. After stuttering for a minute, he finally choked out; "I'm not very hungry. Matter of fact, I'm not hungry at all. I don't NEED any food." He crossed his arms and turned his head.  
But, apparently, his stomach thought otherwise. It growled and churned, bringing such hunger pangs that Vegeta KNEW he had to have something to eat right then.  
  
Bulma giggled. "Apparently your stomach doesn't think so." She said.  
  
Vegeta scowled. "Uh . . . Get me something! NOW!"  
  
"Nope. Say please."  
  
Vegeta rolled over on his stomach and turned his head away from Bulma. "I'm going to fucking kill you after I get out of this bed if you don't fucking get me something to eat. Do I make myself CLEAR?" He asked, charging up the strongest powerball he could manage in this weak state; a small one that would only cause a huge blister on Bulma's skin that would be very painful.  
  
Bulma glanced at the powerball and backed up a little bit. "Oh . . . Okay . . ."  
  
"NOW!"  
  
Bulma raced out of the room as fast as she could. Vegeta just lay there smirking.  
  
* * *  
  
"Jerk." Bulma muttered as she climbed back up the stairs with Vegeta's food. Teasing Vegeta WAS fun; but when he got fed up he got dangerous. She gave Vegeta his soup once she reached his room. "Here, your MAJESTY." She said, watching his gorgeous body when he sat up. She acted as if she was going to give Vegeta the soup, but she jerked it away when he tried to get it. Vegeta smirked and charged up the powerball, making Bulma reluctantly give it to him. "Jerk jerk jerk." She muttered. She sat on the bottom of the bed by his feet, which he had house shoes on. Big, fluffy pink ones.  
  
"Get out. I don't need your company while I'm eating." Vegeta said.  
  
Bulma just stared at him while he ate the soup. He had excellent eating manners, she noticed. He wasn't near as bad as Goku was. He was also a lot smaller than Goku was, though. "Hey Vegeta . . . I programmed the bots for your new GR, and it'll take about seven months to complete, just like before." Bulma said. "But this time I'm using the good parts. K?" She confirmed. She watched Vegeta give a slow nod.  
  
When Vegeta was finished he gave Bulma his bowl. "Shoo." He growled. He let Bulma at least pull the covers back up to his chin before making her leave again. He stared after her. *The nerve of that wench! * He thought, snuggling up to the covers and closing his eyes.  
  
* * *  
  
Ding-Dong! Bulma heard the doorbell ring as she was cleaning out the kitchen. She wondered who it could be, because she hadn't really been expecting any company. She approached the door and opened it, and who should stand there but . . . YAMCHA! Bulma squealed and slammed the door.  
  
"Wait!" She heard from behind the door. She rolled her eyes and opened the door up just a crack. "What do you want? I don't want to talk to you, and I thought I told you not to come over here?"  
  
"I know you did, but . . . I want to see you." Yamcha said. "Please just let me come in for one minute so that we can talk about it. I really want to get back together with you. I can change, baby!"  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you that I hate you, and that Vegeta isn't going to want you coming in here? He isn't in the greatest mood and he's trying to sleep! You might wake him up. He needs his rest to heal fast so that he can train again." She shut the door all of the way. "Now go away before I come out there and kick you in the wiener."  
  
"Bulma . . ."  
  
"HERE I COME!"  
  
She heard Yamcha run off. She threw her back against the door with a heavy sigh. She wanted to talk to Yamcha as friends but just not now. She had better things to do than talk to him and end up waking Vegeta, whose ears were very sensitive as a product of being a saiyan. Bulma decided to go up and make sure Vegeta was doing Ok.  
  
She walked inside and noticed that his eyes were wide open and looking at the celing. "Hello, Vegeta. How was your nap?" She said. Vegeta just crossed his arms and rolled onto his side snuggling into the covers, obviously thinking hard about something. *Why is it that every time that woman comes around me, I get all shy and start trying to make her avoid me? * He thought. Even though it wasn't intended, every time she DID come in he'd try to ignore Bulma.  
  
"Grumpy? Won't even tell me how your nap was?" Bulma said. "Are you hungry?"  
  
Vegeta shook his head. "No. I'm perfectly fine. Now leave me."  
  
Bulma sat on the bed beside him. "I wonder if you'll be okay through the night . . . I mean, it's almost bed time and what if you stop breathing tonight? Wait, I don't really CARE." She smirked a little bit at Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta gritted his teeth. "Get away from me and get out. I don't feel like messing with you right now, just like always."  
  
Bulma patted Vegeta's back. "Okay, fine. If you think you'll be okay through the night than I'll leave the room. But if you have any problem at all, ANYTHING, even if you have a nightmare, call me in here and I'll take care of it." She reassured.  
  
Vegeta threw one of the small powerballs at her, singing her skirt. "I don't need your help. I'm a BIG BOY. Now get the hell out, wench."  
  
As Bulma exited she shut off the light and closed the door on Vegeta. Vegeta snuggled into the bed and closed his eyes. But it was going to take a lot longer than seven minutes for sleep to come tonight. He was too busy thinking about what that weird feeling could be when Bulma came around him, that funny feeling in the pit of his stomach like he was falling. And there was also the feeling of how shy he got when she came into the room to check on him, almost acting as if he WANTED her to touch him. But Vegeta knew that he couldn't want that. Not from Bulma. Not from any Earth women.  
*Maybe it's lust that I'm feeling. Maybe I just need to fulfill my lust for Bulma. Maybe the next time she touches me I should let her, and then I won't feel lust for her anymore, and then I won't be acting all shy around her. * He thought. Happy with this decision, Vegeta closed his eyes and dropped off to sleep.  
  
"Wake up, Veggie! Wake up!" Bulma yelled the next morning as she put ice in the bed with Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta grunted and rolled over. He grabbed the ice and threw it out of his bed. "Shit head woman!" He growled, laying on his back and crossing his arms. "What is it that you want? I just woke up, I'm tired, I'm hungry, and I feel like killing someone. So, if you were smart you'd get your ass out of here!"  
  
Bulma did the exact opposite of getting out of Vegeta's room, though. Instead she plopped her ass right in the middle of Vegeta's stomach, causing his breath to come winding out.  
  
"Get . . . off . . . " He breathed. "Can't . . . breathe . . ." He really could breath, but not very good being as hurt as he was. He grabbed Bulma's wrist and attempted to yank her off of him but it didn't work. He was too weak from being hurt. "I'm going to . . . Kill you!" He said, starting to charge up a powerball, one that he intended to kill her with. Then he remembered.  
  
Bulma grabbed his wrist and put his hand down to keep the stinging powerball from appearing. "You need anger management. Did you know that?" She asked.  
  
Vegeta growled. "I'm going to warn you one last time to get your ASS off of my-" He was interrupted when Bulma placed a finger on his lips.  
  
"Do you ever stop threatening people?"  
  
Vegeta jerked his head to the side, before getting an idea. He lunged forward and grabbed for her throat. Unfortunately, his hands missed and landed unmeaningly on her boobs. Vegeta's eyes widened for a second and he just sat there, with his hands on her boobs.  
  
Bulma was too stunned to say anything either. They sat like that for a long time, until she cupped a hand to her mouth and roared with insane laughter. "Oh, Vegeta, you idiot!" She screeched in helpless laughter.  
  
Vegeta jerked his hands off of Bulma's guns. He lay back on the pillow with his cheeks bright red and his eyes widened. When he snapped out of it, he was furious. "Get out. I just tried to strangle you and didn't succeed, but this time I'll be successful. Now go away. Get out. Leave me alone." When she still didn't get up Vegeta lunged for her throat again. "I said GET UP!"  
  
Bulma wrenched her way away from him and stood up. "Well, SOR-RY." She bitched, still laughing at Vegeta. "But you should have seen the look that was on your face when you got my boobs instead of my neck! It was a keeper! HAHAHAHAHA!!"  
  
Vegeta had his arms crossed and was staring daggers at her. "Shut up! At least I don't KISS PEOPLE when they don't want me to, dress like a hooker off the street, and date losers." He grumped. He rubbed his chin like a man usually does when he's thinking and felt the heavy stubble growing there. "Son of a bitch." He griped.  
  
Bulma bent down. "What?" She asked.  
  
"I'm growing facial hair." He said. "But what business is it of yours? Go downstairs and talk to your loser, anything but bother me." He coughed into the back of his strong and manly hand.  
  
Bulma's face showed heavy concern. "Gosh, are you Okay? You must be moving around too much. You're hurt and you need to lay still or you could cause yourself to bleed internally." She tried to walk over and fix his sheets but Vegeta held out a hand to stop her.  
  
"Just . . . Leave me alone. I can take care of myself." He said, coughing someore.  
  
*What if he's bleeding inside? I need to get someone to come in here and check him out! * Bulma thought, noticing the bit of blood that trickled out of his mouth. Her face went white and she rushed over to Vegeta, grabbing his head and supporting it. She wiped the blood off of his mouth. "Oh my God! You're coughing up blood! You-"  
  
"I am NOT coughing up blood! I just have a split in my lip! God, quit making mountains out of molehills!" Vegeta argued.  
  
Bulma noticed the small split on his lip. She sighed with relief. "Hoooo . . . I'm so relieved. I thought you had internal bleeding or something!" She gasped, wiping the blood from his lip. *How come I'm so worried about him lately? Is it because I might possibly have more feelings for Vegeta than I think I do? * She thought. Bulma stared at the hurt man lying in the bed and suddenly wished he were better so they could get it on. But, of course, Vegeta would never get it on with anybody but a female saiyan. "Well, bye." Bulma said, exiting the room with a big picture of Vegeta in her mind.  
  
* * *  
  
Later that day, as Bulma was sitting in the kitchen and writing out plans for an invention, who should come in the kitchen up behind her but Yamcha. Bulma hadn't noticed him coming up behind her.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Bulma jumped about three feet, causing her pen to go flying from her hand. "YAHH!" She screamed, whipping her head around and noticing whom it was. But who it was scared her even WORSE. "Yamcha! What the heck are you doing in my house? I thought I told you I never wanted to see you again! Get out, get out!"  
  
Yamcha held his hands before him defensively. "Whoa, whoa whoa! Your mother let me in Bulma! I didn't just barge in here!" He said. "I wanted to see you, and she answered the door, so she let me in."  
  
*Mother, you traitor. * Bulma thought with a grimace. She sat back down in the chair and began to write again. "I think you'd better go, Yamcha. This might get ugly. What makes you think that I want a man who's probably crawling with a thousand STDs in my house?" She said in a flat voice.  
  
Yamcha came and sat in the chair beside her. "I don't have any STDs!" He protested.  
  
Bulma smirked. "Shut up and just go away." She grumbled. She started trying to tune him out.  
  
"Bulma, I want to get back together with you. How about it?"  
  
These words caught Bulma by surprise. She lifted her head from her document and looked at him. "What are you, STUPID? Of course I'm not getting back together with you. You're a fickle BASTARD. We can maybe be friends later, but not now-"  
  
She was startled when Yamcha grabbed her hand. "Come on, Bulma. Please?" He asked.  
  
Bulma sprang up from her seat. "No. I told you NO. And besides that, I don't have time for this. I have to go and check on Vegeta. Good day to you, and bye bye." She ran up the stairs and to Vegeta's room, not at all expecting what was about to happen. She sat down in the wooden chair beside Vegeta and started trying to check his vitals.  
  
She heard Yamcha stamp in behind her. He stopped at the doorway. "What are you doing, Bulma? What's happening to you?" He asked.  
  
Bulma didn't turn around to answer. "Shut up. Just shut up. Go away." She said. She grabbed Vegeta's wrist and checked his pulse. It seemed to be going normal. As she was looking at the machines that showed Vegeta's vital status she felt the presence of Yamcha as he came up behind her. "What are you doing?" She asked casually. When she reached out to check the pulse in his neck she felt Yamcha's strong arms around her waist. She grabbed them and attempted to wrench them off of her. "Let go of me, you jerk." She growled. She didn't know where it came from; but fear welled up inside of her, as if something bad were about to happen.  
  
Bulma felt Yamcha violently jerk her around and firmly press his lips against hers, then run his hand up her thigh to try and get it up her short tennis skirt and into her panties. Bulma grabbed the hand that was on her thigh and tried to wrench it off of it. "What are you doing?" She managed to shriek as she pulled her face away and tried to get away. *What's gotten into him? Why is he doing this? * She thought.  
  
Yamcha came towards her again.  
  
Bulma started to run away from him, but she ended up falling on her face on the wooden floor of Vegeta's room. The next thing she knew, Yamcha had his hands on her, groping her. Bulma started to cry. *Oh, great, THIS is how I'll get eventually pregnant, I'll get raped by my ex-boyfriend . . . * She found her mind thinking. She grabbed one of his hands and bit it as hard as she could, but that didn't stop him. He kept at what he was doing. *I should just give up. Maybe if I go with it, then he won't be violent. * She knew that Yamcha wouldn't EVER hurt her, he was just horny, but there was still that little tinge inside her head telling her that she didn't want to be raped. It was too shameful. Maybe if she'd go with it, it wouldn't seem so much like rape.  
*Oh, that's bullshit, I can't go with this. * She thought, grabbing one of his hands, which was now in her shirt. She thought all of her hope was lost.  
  
It was then that Yamcha squealed in pain and collapsed on Bulma, lying limp like a rag doll. He didn't seem to be conscious. Bulma pushed him off of her. "Yamcha?" She asked. It wasn't like she cared; she just HAD to know what had happened. She noticed a huge red and purple whelp on the back of Yamcha's muscular neck. She whipped her head around the room, startled at what she saw.  
  
Vegeta was standing up. He looked like he was about to faint, but yes, he was standing on his own two feet. Bulma's eyes sparkled with gratitude. "Vegeta, did you . . ." She asked, gesturing towards Yamcha.  
  
Vegeta nodded solemnly. "Yes." He choked. It was obvious that he was having trouble standing. He was shiny with sweat.  
  
"But why?" Bulma asked. "Why? You don't care about me! You don't care about anyone! Why'd you save me? Not that I'm not grateful, which I am, but . . . why?"  
  
Vegeta smirked a bit, scrubbing a hand across his brow. "Because I can't stand to see slime like that. I just can't. Yes, I may not care about you, but people like that make me sick. Even if I kill innocent people I don't molest them. Molesting people was a serious crime back where I lived. You'd get tortured to death for it." He explained. He coughed again; blood flying from his mouth. But this time it was not from his lip.  
  
Bulma's eyes widened in alarm. She sprung to her feet. "Oh, Vegeta, are you Okay?" She asked. She managed to catch Vegeta just before he toppled on the floor. She laid his head lovingly on her lap. She noticed how labored Vegeta's breathing was; for when he breathed out it looked like he was battling a weight on his chest. His body was so slick with sweat that Bulma's hands were sliding off of him. "Oh, God, what's wrong? You shouldn't have stood up!" Bulma said.  
  
But Vegeta couldn't hear her. He was already fainted. But, Bulma couldn't pick Vegeta up on her own, so she needed someone to help her out in doing it. Bulma remembered that her father and mother were gone and that she and Vegeta were the only people (Besides Yamcha.) "Vegeta . . . why must you always get really bad at moments when I can't afford it to happen? WHY?" She asked. She looked over at Yamcha, who was still unconscious on the floor. "What choice do I have?" She said to herself.  
  
"Yamcha! Hey, Yamcha, wake up!" She said. She shook him. "Wake up you bastard! Come on, you can't be dead! Not that I care, but please don't be! I need your help for Vegeta!" She saw Yamcha stir just a tiny bit at her voice. "Buh-Bulma . . . " He stuttered.  
  
"Wake up." She sharply ordered.  
  
Yamcha sat up. "What happened?" He asked. He then remembered what he'd been doing. "Bulma, I'm so sorry! I had no idea what I was doing! Please forgive me and be my-"  
  
"Shut up! Vegeta got himself really weak and hurt getting up to defend ME from YOU, and now I need your help to get Vegeta downstairs so that I can help him. I don't want to hear any of your shit right now." Bulma growled at Yamcha.  
  
Yamcha shakily pulled himself to his feet. "Okay. But, why? Why do you want to help Vegeta? Has he ever helped you before?" He asked. "Let's just go and talk-"  
  
"SHUT UP, YAMCHA!"  
  
Bulma stroked Vegeta's hair as she talked firmly to Yamcha. "Yamcha, if Vegeta weren't hurt right now than I wouldn't be asking you to help me. Vegeta saved me, Yamcha. He saved me from YOU. You were out of control. And Vegeta, even though he was hurt, got up and knocked you out. And now he's trying to DIE on me! So, if you don't help me get Vegeta downstairs, then you'll NEVER see me again!" He snarled. "And I MEAN it! If I mention it once to the police that you tried to rape me you'd go to jail. So I suggest you help me."  
  
Yamcha just stared at Bulma for a minute, watching her stroke Vegeta's hair with insane jealously. "I don't want to help him, Bulma. He killed me and he threatens to kill you all of the time!"  
  
"Okay, I'm getting the phone-"  
  
"ALL RIGHT!" Yamcha came over and picked Vegeta up. "You'd better thank me for this." He grumbled as he started to carry Vegeta down the stairs, followed by Bulma.  
  
Didja like this chapter? I know that Yamcha was a little out of character but I had to make Vegeta save Bulma somehow, and I thought that would be a NOBLE way! I'm not going to say what happens next anymore because that just gives everything away, and I'm sure none of you like That. Also, like one person said, it's a bad idea. Bye!  
  
Luv, luvssaintbernards. 


	9. Bulma loves Veggie! Finally!

Chapter the ninth  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any other trademarked materials in this fanfiction.  
  
Yamcha dumped Vegeta on the couch, and then turned to start talking to Bulma again. But, to Yamcha's surprise, Bulma just ignored him and sat down by Vegeta on the couch.  
  
"Yamcha, go and get me a cup of water and a rag." Bulma ordered. "And no back-talking about it. Just go, and it'll earn you brownie points." She watched Yamcha run to the kitchen. She turned her gaze to the poor man on the couch before her. "Oh, Vegeta . . . Why did this happen to you? Why'd you have to get up? This never would have happened if it wasn't for you getting up!"  
  
She took advantage of the fact that Vegeta was fainted to hug him around his neck. "God I hope this works." She prayed as Yamcha came in.  
  
"Here's your water and rag." Yamcha grumbled. He noticed that Bulma paid no attention. She was too busy hugging VEGETA, the man that Yamcha hated more than anything for right now. *She likes him, and a lot. I know that she does. But why? Why Vegeta? * Yamcha thought as he stared at Bulma. But he was even more surprised when Bulma leaned down and pressed her lips onto Vegeta's, and kissed him.  
  
Even though Vegeta wasn't awake to kiss Bulma at that moment she knew that it was the best kiss she'd ever felt. It was not a kiss of lust anymore, but a kiss of something more. Something that would last forever.  
  
"Bu-Bulma, I said, here's your stuff-" Yamcha stammered, to shocked to speak right.  
  
Bulma looked up. "Oh, thank you." She said. She took the rag and water away from Yamcha, and wiped Vegeta's forehead with the rag.  
  
The only response Vegeta heeded was that he coughed, sending a few drops of blood out of his mouth.  
  
Bulma started to grow frantic. "Come on, baby, please wake up!" She groaned, quite unaware of the pet name she'd just used for him. She lightly slapped his cheeks. "Please? Wake up!" She even tried hurting him, but he wouldn't move. Finally she got an idea. She took the glass of water and dumped it all in Vegeta's face.  
  
Vegeta woke up coughing and sputtering. "*Hack Hack Hack. *" He coughed, his whole body racking with great pain. He gritted his teeth to survive it. When his eyes finally opened he found himself looking into the eyes of the most beautiful woman . . . Bulma. He started to get a bit of control over his breathing. "Bulma . . . "  
  
Bulma found tears coming out of her eyes and splashing on Vegeta's manly chest. "Oh, Vegeta, I thought you were going to die!" She wailed. Without even thinking she dove down and began to hug the man with all of her might, making him cough and send blood everywhere.  
  
Yamcha watched with increasing jealousy as Bulma hugged Vegeta. *I'm too late. She already loves him, and I can tell. * He thought with shame. He was barely thinking when he heard Bulma tell him to go and refill the glass of water. "Yes, Ma'am!" He said, getting up and running into the kitchen.  
  
Vegeta pried Bulma off of him. "What are you doing? How come he's here? Didn't I have to knock him out for trying to rape you?" He inquired.  
  
Bulma nodded. "Yes, but I needed his help to get you down here and help you wake up." She said. "I couldn't pick you up all by myself. But, believe me, he'll be gone after I'm done taking care of you."  
  
Vegeta accepted that answer. "All right, then." He said. "And didn't I tell you that loser was worth no good? Didn't I? Don't you remember? If you would have listened, then that probably never would have happened."  
  
Bulma looked embarrassed. "Yes, and I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. I really should have. I feel so stupid now." She went ahead and got off of the couch before Vegeta accidentally lost his temper and decided to push her off of it. As soon as Yamcha returned with the water she handed it to Vegeta. "Here, drink this." She ordered.  
  
Vegeta put it up to his lips and took a huge gulp of it, staring at Yamcha with a stony glare the entire time he was drinking. He was not looking out of Yamcha for Bulma's sake; he was looking out of Yamcha because he knew Yamcha might try to do something to HIM because Vegeta knew good and well that Yamcha knew Bulma liked him. Even though Vegeta didn't like Bulma, it still made him mad. After he removed the glass from his lips he shoved it back in Bulma's face. "Loser, I think you'd better be on your way." He threatened.  
  
Yamcha sneered at Vegeta. "And what can you do to me? You're stuck in bed, and if you try to get up again you'll die."  
  
Vegeta just gritted his teeth and crossed his arms.  
  
"Yamcha, go home." Bulma ordered. "Leave him alone. YOU'RE the reason that he's in bed anyway because if you hadn't been trying to rape me, than this never would have happened!"  
  
"I don't need your defense, woman! Sit down and shut-"  
  
"SHUT UP, VEGETA! And what's more, I told you to get off of my property and you didn't listen! I could call the police any second!" Bulma argued to Yamcha. Soon she and Yamcha were in a screaming fight.  
  
Vegeta covered his sensitive saiyan ears. *This screaming . . . Her quacking tongue is giving me a headache! Oh, does she ever shut up?! * He thought. He rolled over, face in the back of the couch, and waited for their screaming fight to be over.  
  
Later, after Yamcha had left, Bulma had gotten Vegeta back upstairs and was sitting by him in the wooden chair. Vegeta was staring at the ceiling and she was staring at him. Vegeta finally rolled his pupils towards her. "Is there something funny about the way I look? Why are you staring at me?" He demanded.  
  
Bulma laughed at him. "No, there's nothing funny about the way you look. You're just so CUTE!" She gushed.  
  
Vegeta's glare grew stony. But he didn't tell her to go away. "Cute? What makes you think I'm cute? Can Saiyans even BE cute?" He asked himself.  
  
"Yes, they can, because you're cute."  
  
Vegeta smirked a little bit but was not happy. "Did you call the police on that loser?" He asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"WHAT? WHY? If someone tried to fondle ME against my will, then I'd call the police-no I wouldn't! I'd kill them!"  
  
Bulma smiled. "Well, I don't need a police officer. I had you to scare Yamcha away from raping me, and . . . I want to thank you again for it. If it wasn't for you then I'd probably be a nervous wreck by now. Pregnant by rape." She said. She saw Vegeta's cheeks bloom red as he broke into a huge blush. "Embarrassed? Why?" She asked.  
  
Vegeta turned his head away from her. "Like I said, I didn't do that for you-"  
  
"Yes you did! You know that you did that for me. You just don't want to admit it."  
  
*She read my mind. * Vegeta thought. He rolled on his side towards her. "Let's just drop the subject okay? The Loser's gone and that's all that matters, and I'm perfectly fine with that, so let's drop it."  
  
There was an awkward silence between the two of them.  
  
Finally Bulma spoke up. "I kissed you while you were fainted." She admitted.  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened. "You what? Why? I outta-"  
  
"Please please please! Don't get mad, Vegeta. I know I shouldn't have kissed you while you were asleep . . . I should have kissed you while you were awake. So . . . can I? Can I kiss you while you're awake?" She asked.  
  
Vegeta was silent for a minute, his eyes widened stupidly and stuttering. He didn't know exactly what to say; after all, what could he? He was about to burst out the word, NO, but then he looked at her nice plump lips and knew that he couldn't say no. But he didn't want to say yes, either! Oh, of all the decisions to make in the world! He grabbed the sides of his head and tugged at his hair, slinging his head from side to side. He heard Bulma laughing at him. "Shut up!" He ordered, removing his hands from his head and plopping it back down on the pillow.  
  
Bulma sighed. "I just don't know what to do with you! I want to kiss you, Vegeta, I've always wanted to kiss you, I liked you before, but now I like you a lot, and-" She shut herself up before Vegeta told her to shut up. "You saved me from Yamcha . . . And I think that's what really set my feelings off."  
  
Vegeta was staring at Bulma with fire in his eyes. "I can't believe that you'd sit here in front of a SAIYAN and tell him that you have feelings for him, KNOWING that a saiyan will never go with a human! Heck, a saiyan CAN'T go with a human because Saiyans can't love, and human's relationships are all based on love!" He rambled.  
  
"Isn't Goku in love with Chi-Chi?"  
  
This question rang throughout Vegeta for a second or two before he could answer. "Yes, but-he's a disgrace for a saiyan. I'M the Prince of all Saiyans, which means that I cannot abandon my saiyan customs-"  
  
"SCREW your saiyan customs all right? You're just going to let that get in the way of being happy?" Bulma demanded.  
  
"Who said that I'd be happy being in love? And there's no since in having this conversation because I CANNOT FALL IN LOVE. Now let's stop worrying about this fact-"  
  
"I asked you a question before, Vegeta, and you never answered me." Bulma continued. "I asked you if because I kissed you while you were fainted, if I could kiss you while you were awake." She watched Vegeta's face as it went back to the expression that showed he was thinking. "Bulma, I-I-" He stuttered.  
  
Bulma knew he wasn't going to answer. She decided to take things into her own hands. She cupped her hand beneath Vegeta's chin and tilted his face towards hers, then planted a big, firm, sloppy kiss on his lips. She felt Vegeta's body go tense for a second, and then relax. But when he realized that he was kissing her, he pried her hand off of his face and backed up against the headboard of the bed.  
  
"What the-" He stuttered. *I LIKED that, didn't I? I LIKED that kiss! * He thought. He charged up the little powerball. "Get out of here before I kill you." He growled. When she didn't budge he shot it at her. *It won't kill her, unfortunately, but it'll teach her who's boss. *  
  
The powerball hit Bulma's thigh, making her squeal. But she didn't leave. She cupped a hand to her now bleeding leg and just stared at him. "I know that if you just looked past that saiyan arrogance then you'd know that you wanted to be with me." She explained. She sat back down in the wooden chair and stared at him for a minute. "You want to kiss me, hm? I can see it in your eyes."  
  
Vegeta glanced back at her. "I mean it." He growled through his teeth. "Get out. GET OUT NOW!" He threw such a fit that it caused him to break out in a huge coughing spell, blood flying from his mouth in drops. Bulma grabbed a Kleenex and pressed it to his mouth.  
  
"You okay?" She asked. She saw him nod a little as he coughed. She patted and rubbed his back to help him get it all out. "Vegeta . . . are you sure? You sound terrible, and you're coughing up blood! You must be hurt pretty bad!"  
  
Bulma didn't expect what Vegeta did next. Like some kind of a force was pulling on him, COMMANDING his body to do this, he grabbed Bulma's head and thrust her lips onto his own. Bulma was surprised for a second before she grabbed the back of his head and pressed his lips on firmer. Even though he did not offer any tongue, he still had a perfect kiss. Like a kiss from an angel. Bulma ran her hands onto his face and rubbed his cheekbones. She shouldn't have done this because Vegeta thought it a little too much, and drew back. He pushed her away and laid back down.  
  
"What . . . Did I just do?" He asked himself. Bulma was wiping her mouth off.  
  
"Not bad. Not bad at all for someone who's never kissed anyone before." She commented. "But I suppose people with dicks as big as yours always CAN kiss good, now can't they?"  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened. "How do you know the size of my dick unless you've been LOOKING, woman?" He asked.  
  
Bulma giggled. "Maybe I HAVE been looking . . . But just a little peek. But it was WORTH IT, oh was it worth it! You're a tripod!" Bulma rambled, just talking to see Vegeta's cheeks go red. And red they were. "If it was that BIG, I wonder how big it was erect-"  
  
"STOP IT!" Vegeta screamed. He covered his face with his hands unintentionally. "Just stop talking about that. I really can't believe that you'd look at my dick while I was asleep! I should kill you where you stand!" He was about to charge up a powerball when he felt Bulma's presence sitting on the bed beside him. He slowly averted his pupils to Bulma. "Hey! Woman! What the hell are you doing?" He demanded, screaming as she pushed him down on the bed and straddled him. "Let me up!" He growled, thrashing. "I'll kill you! I swear it I will! Get off of me!"  
  
Bulma leaned down and kissed him on the lips.  
  
Vegeta's thrashing immediately ceased. His limbs relaxed as he kissed her back. Bulma trailed her lips down his face until she could whisper something in his ear. At first, he couldn't hear her. Then, she whispered it louder. "Nobody will ever know . . ."  
  
"Nobody will ever know WHAT?" He inquired stupidly. He felt Bulma sloppily kiss his ear. "Nobody will ever know if we are LOVERS, silly!" She said.  
  
Vegeta started to fight. "Let me up! I don't care if anybody will ever know, because I never said I wanted to be, you said that YOU wanted to be!" He groaned. Bulma let him up. He leaned his head back on the pillows and coughed into a Kleenex. When he looked what he had coughed up his expression changed a bit.  
  
"More blood?" Bulma asked.  
  
Vegeta gave a slow nod. "Yes. But why is it any of your business?" He asked, beginning to wipe the slobber off of his ears, lips and cheeks. *That was good. * He thought. *I wish she'd do that more often. * (Sarah loves Clayton Holmes Aiken!) "Now, please go." He pointed towards the door.  
  
Bulma got up to leave. "I'll bring your dinner in here in a minute, if you're not all ready asleep." Vegeta groaned. "Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, go away." He grumbled. He was quite surprised when Bulma left him alone. "Strange. It usually takes a while for her to leave when I ask her to. * He just shrugged and took a small nap. He dreamed about things, mostly scattered and surreal things, but the one thing that was clear in his mind was that he was lonely.  
  
Bulma was sitting at the kitchen table, talking on the phone and doodling on a pad of paper while she ordered some more expensive parts for Vegeta's new Gravity Machine. "Yes . . . That would be fine . . ." She muttered into the phone with a bored voice. She wasn't really even looking at the pad of paper as she doodled; she was just talking and scribbling. "No, I don't want the cheap plastic things! I want the most expensive parts that you have!" She screamed into the phone. "Just a minute. Let me go see if we have any of the metal parts." The man on the other end of the phone said, putting her on hold. The song 'Touch Myself' was playing into the phone now. *This store needs a better song when they put people on hold. * She thought. She looked down at the paper now as she doodled, not really thinking. *How come I'm spending so much money on VEGETA? * She thought. *I didn't even care if I only spent a dollar on the parts before, and now I have to have the most expensive ones! *  
*Maybe it's because I like him. Matter of facts, I KNOW I like him. He's such a little cutie . . . and he probably thinks the same of ME, too. He just doesn't want to admit it. * The hold music was still playing into the phone. Bulma sighed, a big, dreamy sigh. *Oh . . . He's so handsome, with those big old muscles and that cute little smirk . . . * She thought. *And he's so short and distant . . . And I'll bet he's nice and cuddly to hug. * These thoughts were driving Bulma to the stage that most of us know as 'horniness'. (Pronounced Horn-nee-ness. Horniness-Having sexual desire for someone. () Finally, the man came back on the phone. "Yes. We have some metal parts that are pretty thick. But they're VERRY expensive. They're 1,000 dollars apiece-"  
  
"I'll take those, please." She grumbled. "You can get the money out of my bank account. Have some ready for me and I'll pick them up Monday." She continued doodling on the pad of paper, not really paying attention to what she was doing. "And my name's Bulma Briefs, and I live at Capsule Corporation." After about 2 minutes she was done ordering them. "Thank you, Goodbye." She hung up her cellular phone, then rested her chin in her hands. She'd spent nearly 100,000 dollars on Vegeta! She eventually glanced down at the pad of paper. Her eyes widened in shock, for, in her state of mind loss while she'd talked on the phone, she'd written her's and Vegeta's names inside a big heart.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Bulma was sitting in an easy chair and reading a book, listening to Vegeta's foghorn-like snores from upstairs, when the phone next to her rang. *That's all I need, Mom or Dad calling when I'm in the middle of the best part. * She thought as she picked up the phone and pushed the 'talk' button. "Hello?" She asked in her most boring voice. "Hey!" said the voice at the other end of the line.  
  
"Yamcha? Is that you?" Bulma asked. She'd somewhat forgiven Yamcha for what he had done, but she still hated him and didn't want him over there for fear he'd do it again. She had just told him that they could be friends, and that was all, and now he was calling her. Wanting to be her friend. She was all right with that though. As long as he didn't start meddling in her business with Vegeta.  
  
"Yes, it's me! How are you, babe?" Yamcha asked.  
  
"First of all, don't call me babe, and second of all, I'm fine. Vegeta's upstairs asleep so I finally have enough time to read, because while he's awake I feel like I should be by his side as much as possible." Bulma explained. *Sure, I should talk about Vegeta and get him homing in on Vegeta and my relationships, which is none. * Yamcha was silent on the end of the phone for a long time.  
  
"I'm glad that you're finding someone else to make you happy, but . . . Why VEGETA? You know that he'll never be your boyfriend, fiancée or husband. He'll always just refuse you every time you ask him out, and it'll drive you crazy." Yamcha said grimly.  
  
"I don't care what you think. I say that Vegeta has a very nice man buried deep down inside of him." Bulma said. She grabbed some fingernail polish and started to paint her nails to give herself an excuse to have to get off of the phone. "Oops, I have to paint my nails. Call me later." She said. Talking about Vegeta had gotten her wanting to see him, and she knew exactly why.  
  
"Baby, but-"  
  
"Bye!" Bulma slammed down the phone while Yamcha was trying to talk. "I don't want to talk to you right now. I just want to see Vegeta." She mumbled to a Yamcha who couldn't even hear her. She started upstairs.  
  
Vegeta woke up after she'd been sitting in the chair for about fifteen minutes. He opened his eyes to the immediate sight of Bulma sitting there, reading a book. "Woman." He said plainly. He saw Bulma's big blue eyes shoot up to see him.  
  
"Hi there! Did you have a nice sleep?" She asked, putting the bookmark in her book and placing it on Vegeta's nightstand.  
  
"An Okay one I suppose." Vegeta remarked. "I kept on having bad dreams." He yawned a huge yawn, and then turned back over to face her. "I'll bet that loser called over here while I was asleep, didn't he?"  
  
Bulma nodded. "Yes, he did. But you don't worry about him, Okay? Just let me take care of you." She went into the attached bathroom and started to refill his glass of water.  
  
"Why did he call? Are you stupid, talking to someone who has lust for you to the point that he'd try to force himself on you?" Vegeta shouted to her.  
  
"I'm not stupid, Vegeta." Bulma said. She returned back to him and sat down. She leaned closer to him. "I'm not stupid because I know that I'm in love with the most handsome man ever alive, a man that will protect me . . . if only he'd see through something. His pride."  
  
Vegeta looked puzzled. "Who is this man that you're in love with? Not like I care, but, still."  
  
Bulma smirked. "Oh, Vegeta, you SHOULD care, because the man I'm in love with is YOU."  
  
End of chapter nine! Finally, Bulma's in love with Vegeta, FINALLY! This story has been very drawn out, but I'm trying to make it only last until they're married or engaged, either one. In the near future they'll have sex! (Angels sing for those perverts out there!) Well, anyway, I just wanted to tell you about a romance story that I have in mind between Vegeta and Bulma, in the time where Vegeta is serving Freeza when he first comes to Earth, and he meets Bulma when he asks her for the Dragonball. They fall in love, but Vegeta and Bulma have to hide their affair from Freeza, because if he finds out then he'll kill Vegeta! It sounds good, huh? IF I decide to write it . . .. Anyway, see you soon!  
  
Luv, Luvssaintbernards  
  
HacH 


	10. Vegeta's Hickeys

Chapter the tenth  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any other trademarked materials in this fanfiction.  
  
Warning: There may be a lemon in this chapter. If I decide to put a lemon in here then I'll tell you before it happens.  
  
Vegeta just stared at Bulma with a blank look on his handsome face. He looked literally dumbfounded. *Love . . . In love with ME? * His mind questioned. *ME? An Earth woman is in love with ME? * He was so startled that he couldn't push any sounds out of his throat. *How did this happen? How? I mean, I acted so mean to her to prevent this from happening but I was just too late. * He was finally able to make a few words come out of his throat. "I-I-Why?" He stuttered.  
  
Bulma shrugged. "To tell you the truth, I don't know how my heart could betray me so much as to make me fall in love with someone like you, but, it happened, and I don't think I can make it stop." Bulma said. "I'm crazy about you. You're the only thing I really think about! I actually even drew a picture of us inside a heart!" She giggled a little bit after saying this.  
  
Vegeta's face grew into a scowl. "This is the reason I wanted you to leave me alone. I could sense it coming off of you, that you were attracted to me, and it scared me. It scared me because I don't have the time to screw around with an Earth woman like you. I only have the time to train up for the androids. No time for love."  
  
Bulma leaned in closer to him. "Everybody has time for love." She said.  
  
Vegeta burst into helpless laughter. "Everybody has time for love?! That's the most ridiculous thing that I've ever heard!" He roared. "Love is stupid and pointless! Why fall in love when it'll always end badly, or in sadness? Love is for weaklings." He then scoffed and turned over on his side so he wouldn't have to listen to her. He felt Bulma's tiny hand on his shoulder.  
  
"How come you think that way? Someone who thinks that way HAS to be lonely and sad." She explained. "But if you had love, then maybe you wouldn't be so sad all of the time. Maybe you'd actually stop being so miserable. Could you just think about that for a minute? Please?"  
  
Vegeta was silent for a second. He then squirmed away from her hand, sighed, and rolled on his stomach with his head turned the opposite direction from Bulma. "I'm hungry," He stated in a bored voice, trying to get off the subject of love. "So go and get me something to eat. Now."  
  
Bulma sighed and growled to the heavens. "You're such a beeyotch." She mumbled. "Why can't you ever just talk to me about anything but food!? You can't possibly be hungry right now. I just fed you. Now let's talk."  
  
Vegeta growled. "Shut up, woman! I don't want to talk about love! I just want you to get me something to eat!" He rolled over on his back just in case he might have to hit her with a powerball. Bulma stayed in her chair.  
  
"You have a crush on me, don't you?" She asked him.  
  
Vegeta's smirk turned into a frown. "I-NO!" He exclaimed. "No WAY! I don't give a damn about you!" He crossed his arms tightly across his chest. "Now I suggest you get me some food unless you want to have a hole through your chest." He made the small powerball in his hand.  
  
Bulma grabbed his wrist and squeezed it, making him lose control of the powerball. It dissipated.  
  
"Hey!" Vegeta shouted. "What are you doing?"  
  
Bulma kissed his hand, making him wrench his hand away. "You really don't want to shoot me, now do you? Because you KNOW that it would hurt me, and you don't want to hurt me." Bulma saw that stupid look grow across his face again.  
  
"Shut up, woman!" He shouted.  
  
"No!" Bulma said. "I'm not going to get you any food until you admit that you have a crush on me, because I know that you do!" She crossed her arms as she sat in the chair.  
  
Vegeta stared at her. His stomach growled. "I-I-I-" He stuttered. "I-even if I DID have a crush on you, I could not admit it. It'd be against my pride." He turned his head away from her. *How can I ever admit what is true? It'd ruin me! If anyone found out than I'd be up shit creek without a paddle! * He growled. *How I hate life at this moment, how I wish that I wasn't stuck in this bed, how I wish that I-" Just as he was thinking, he felt Bulma grab his hand. His eyes widened. In the heat of the moment, it just spilled out, he didn't mean to say it, he meant to say 'Bulma, let go of me!' but instead, the truth came bursting out. "Bulma, I have a crush on you!"  
  
Bulma froze for a second, then smiled.  
  
"Wait wait wait! I didn't mean to say that, I-" Vegeta started trying to say.  
  
"Oh, yes you did! You wouldn't have said it unless you meant it!" She argued.  
  
"I do NOT have a crush on you! I couldn't! Saiyans can't have crushes on humans." Vegeta explained. He crossed his arms. "At least . . . I don't think that they can . . . I really don't know, though, it's just so hard to remember-"  
  
He felt Bulma's gentle hand under his chin, and turn his head towards her. "It doesn't matter, Vegeta, because if you know that you have a crush on me, than your question is answered." She said softly, before leaning forwards and kissing him with parted lips. (A/N: The lemon will not be here, just to tell you! It'll be later! No lemon here!) Even though it caused him a lot of pain, he still bent forward and kissed her back. It was his body telling him to do so, not himself! He wrapped his injured and sore arms around her tiny body and hugged her up in his arms. When they broke free, Bulma pounced on top of him, causing him to fall back on his bed. "What are you-" He began rudely, but his sentence was interrupted with sheer bliss as she started to nibble on and kiss his neck. *How come I'm letting her do this? * He thought. *I don't want her to do this! I don't like her! I should make her get off of me, right now! * He thought. He was about to push her off when he realized just how much he was really enjoying it. *She's slobbering all over my neck, but it feels so good . . . * He thought. He closed his eyes and groaned.  
  
Bulma noticed at once that Vegeta wasn't making her get off of him. *Why isn't he making me get off of him? * She asked herself. She wrapped her arms around him as she kissed him on the neck and gave him hickeys. She moved her lips down to his chest, where she kissed him just above where the bandages were. She felt Vegeta shiver under her lips. *Of course. He's never felt someone do this to him before. * She thought. He had died a virgin that time at age thirty, so he'd never felt someone kiss him before. It was like he was mute and didn't know what the stuff even WAS. (Sarah loves Clay Aiken!) Vegeta started to try and push her head up.  
  
"Get off of me!" He finally growled, throwing a short temperamental fit in which he thrashed his arms. But she continued to kiss him all over his chest. Vegeta averted his pupils down to her head. "Oh, will you ever get off?" He mumbled. He lightly pushed at her body once more to try and get her off of him. She moved her lips down and started to kiss his torso and stomach. *Right now, I could just fire a ki blast and shoot her brains out. That'd be a good idea. * He thought. He was about to do just this, but he realized that he couldn't. This kissing treatment, or torture, however you wanted to put it, was like heaven to him. He wanted to enjoy it. But his heaven was interrupted when he started to come to his senses. He arched his back. "Get off of me!" He shouted.  
  
Bulma shot her head up. "What?" She asked, before leaning her head back down and giving his abs one sloppy kiss.  
  
Vegeta couldn't help smiling as her tongue darted across his stomach. But he quickly gained control of himself. "I-I said get off of me!" He screamed. "I don't want you to kiss me any more, and I don't know why I'm even letting you kiss all over me!"  
  
Bulma obeyed, but she just laid her head on his stomach and hugged him. "I can still huggle your brains out though, can't I?" She asked, snuggling her head into his stomach. "Oh, I've waited so long to do this to you, so long to just get you down and kiss you, and for you to LIKE it-"  
  
"I don't like it, and I don't want it, and that's why I want YOU to get off of me." Vegeta argued, trying to push her off. But Bulma clung on as tight as she could.  
  
"No!" She protested.  
  
"I could kill you! Do you not realize how easily I could do that?"  
  
"I realize, but you wouldn't kill me, because you care about me."  
  
Vegeta froze in his actions. Yes, he did care about her. Maybe even a lot. He cared about her as much as to never ever kill her, if that even counted. He felt her hand run down his side in one smooth gesture, making his body jerk with longing for this woman. He knew Bulma felt this longing when she continued to kiss him. "I said-GET OFF!" He yelled.  
  
Bulma finally sat up. "Vegeta . . . I understand that you think you can't love anybody, and that you think that what we're doing is wrong, but let me tell you something. If your body is telling you to kiss me, than do it. If you want to screw me, by all means TRY. You should listen to your body's language, Veggie." She purred. (Sarah loves Clay Aiken! Sarah is Blurubberduckie1@aol.com) Bulma noticed a bulge sort of grow in the sheets between Vegeta's legs as she talked to him. Bulma dove on him, and wrapped her arms around his neck. She started to kiss it and slobber all over it. "You've got a boner!" She chanted.  
  
Vegeta felt his face go hot as he blushed. He was quite glad that she was too busy kissing his neck to see how hard he was blushing. "Stop that!" He said, almost to the point of giggling in humor of her.  
  
Bulma nuzzled his neck as she kissed it. "Nope, sweetie." She said. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do this to you!"  
  
Vegeta growled. "Get off of me! Don't call me sweetie! Quit necking me!" He protested. He finally got irritated and powered up the powerball. "If you don't get off of me RIGHT NOW . . . Well, then . . . I'll kill you." He growled. "So get off NOW. NOW!"  
  
Bulma didn't believe him.  
  
Vegeta shot the powerball, and it hit her on the shoulder. He heard her shriek. "OUUCH!" He heard, making him have to cover his ears.  
  
"You hit me with a powerball!" She said, as if it were something new. Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Yes." He said. He rolled on his side and faced away from Bulma. "And I'll be glad to hit you again if you don't go out. Now."  
  
Bulma got up off of his bed. "K, fine. But I thought you were changing, and that you LIKED me. I thought you wanted me to do that to you. You're just as fickle as Yamcha was . . ."  
  
For some reason, this comment cut Vegeta deep. He reached his hand up to his neck and started to rub at the hickeys she'd given him. "Uh . . . Get out." He said. When he heard her close the door behind her, he slowly tried to pull himself to his feet. When he was successful, he was JUST well enough to stumble like a rabid animal across the room and into the bathroom, where he leaned against the wall to breathe like it was some big effort. (Sarah loves Clay Aiken!) He then looked in the mirror and saw the distinctive purplish marks on his neck and collarbone. *My God . . . I let her do that to me? * He asked himself. * I let her NECK me. I let her give me hickeys! * He wetted a rag -putting a hand on the wall to support himself-and he wetted the hickeys to make them go away. But they wouldn't. His breathing soon grew labored as he harshly tried to scrub the hickeys from his skin. He ended up on his knees. *Oh no . . . * He thought. He fell on the floor. "MRS. BREIFS! . . ." He flatly yelled. He had distinctly called for Mrs. Breifs so that Bulma wouldn't be up here to bother him.  
  
Soon, Mrs. Breifs had come up to see Vegeta. "Oh, honey, what are you doing on the floor?" She asked, tousling his hair.  
  
Vegeta smacked her hand away. "I'm lying here because I'm stupid and now I can't get up! What's it look like?" He asked.  
  
Mrs. Briefs made a face of pity, then grabbed his arm and helped him up. "You shouldn't get up, darling. Look how hurt it made you!"  
  
It hadn't hurt Vegeta near as bad as standing up had before because he was healing pretty fast, but it still wasn't pleasant. "Great. At this rate I'll have to take therapy after I'm out of this bed." Vegeta mumbled as she helped him lay back down in the bed. "Now, you can exit the way you entered."  
  
Mrs. Breifs was about to leave, but then she saw the hickeys on Vegeta's neck.  
  
"What are you staring at?" He asked.  
  
Mrs. Breifs smiled. "Oh . . . Vegeta, I see you've got a little momento there from my daughter." She said.  
  
Vegeta's face broke into a stupid glare. "What do you mean, by momento?" He asked.  
  
Mrs. Breifs smile broke into a laugh. "On you neck there." She said, pointing to her neck.  
  
Vegeta tried to act stupid, like he didn't know what she was talking about. "I don't know what you're talking about. When I was in the bathroom I didn't see any hickeys on my neck. You must be CRAZY." He leaned back, satisfied with his work.  
  
Mrs. Breifs giggled into her hand. "Are you blind, sugar? See, right there, and right there-" She bent down and tickled his neck with her finger. "And there, and there, and a HUGE one right there-"  
  
Vegeta smiled. "Stop it!" He giggled, clapping a hand on hers and throwing it off.  
  
"You're so CUUTE!" Mrs. Breifs gushed.  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms. "I didn't ask for those . . . hickeys anyway. She sort of gave them to me without me asking her to." He protested.  
  
Mrs. Breifs sat down next to him. "What do you mean?" She asked. "She just . . . JUMPED on top of you and started to Mack you? That's just not right. Maybe I should talk to her about that, you think?"  
  
Vegeta nodded. "Yes, I think SO. And I also think maybe that YOU should get out of here. You have no use being in here anymore." He turned his head away from her. "Now, leave me. But not without bringing me something to eat."  
  
This gave Mrs. Breifs an idea for her daughter. She knew that Bulma had a crush on Vegeta, and that she had fallen in love with him. And, the way to a Saiyan's heart was through his stomach, so, maybe, she could ask BULMA to cook Vegeta's food and bring it up to him. Then Vegeta would be so impressed with Bulma's cooking that he'd ask her to cook for him every day, and he'd eventually grow affection for her! She smirked. "Okay, sweetheart. I'll have Bulma bring in something for you to eat."  
  
She saw Vegeta's eyes considerably widen. "Buh-hulma?"  
  
"Yes. Is there a problem hon?"  
  
"Uh . . . No. There's no problem. Just be sure that she um . . . has it up in fifteen minutes at the least. I'm very hungry, you know. I think I just might puke." Of course, he wasn't really hungry, but he just wanted her to leave, and why expand on the lie anymore? And what problem was there with BULMA bringing his food to him? She was just a woman!  
  
Mrs. Breifs sighed. "Okay, hon. I'll have it up here in a minute. Anything else that you need?" She asked, rubbing Vegeta's stomach.  
  
Vegeta growled and slapped her hand off. "No, Nothing else. Now GET OUT!" He then kicked at her. "Now GO!"  
  
Mrs. Breifs obediently ran out the door.  
  
"Finally." Vegeta said, rubbing at the hickeys on his neck one more time. He had known was Mrs. Breifs was talking about but just didn't want to admit it. *I don't have to worry about anything. Bulma will be just as shy of seeing me, too. * He thought. But he was WAAY wrong.  
  
Vegeta was just on the brink of sleep when an EXCELLENT smell hit his nose. It was a heavenly smell, and to his sensitive saiyan nose it was even better! He sat up in his bed. The smell was getting closer and closer to his room. It was making his mouth water so much that drool was running down and dripping off of his chin. He eagerly looked at the door. *I wonder what smells that good . . . * He thought. * Whatever it is, it smells ethereal! *  
  
He knew what it was when Bulma came in with a tray of food. "Hi, there! I brought you some turkey, some mashed potatoes, some okra, some Jell-O and a coke! I made the food all by myself!" Bulma exclaimed with delight. She smirked at the look on his face.  
  
Vegeta outstretched both his arms towards the tray like he wanted Bulma to pick him up or something. "Give it to me! Now!" He ordered Bulma. He made an extremely unattractive frown at the look Bulma gave him. "What?" He asked. "Why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
Bulma walked over to him, setting the tray on a dresser just out of his reach. She saw Vegeta take a whiff of the food and then go crazy. Bulma giggled, and crawled in his lap. She slipped her hands under his outstretched arms.  
  
Vegeta averted his pupils down at Bulma. "Get off of me! I want my food!" He shouted, reaching towards it. He strained, making the cords on his neck stand out. He eventually gave up, collapsing his arms at his sides on top of Bulma's hands. Vegeta lit up a powerball. "Get off of me! You already sucked on me, and your mom saw it!"  
  
Bulma's face broke into a pretty smile. "She did? What did she say about them?" She asked.  
  
"She laughed at me, not that I care. But what I do care about is that she now thinks that we're in a love affair or something when we're not! So from now on, there's no touching me." He groaned when she cuddled her head into his chest. "At all." He then pushed her off and onto the bed.  
  
Bulma was NOT happy. "You're such a jerk! Why can't you just respect me?"  
  
"Because there's no respect involved with annoying, weak and bitchy little women who like to suck on me. I'll NEVER respect you. EVER. And once I'm out of this bed, I owe you a punch in the face and a powerball in the stomach, and I just might add a couple of ripped out wads of hair along with that. I just might even kill you. I told you not to think you could get away with kissing all over me and stuff, but, well. . . You didn't listen." Vegeta lectured. He made himself quite comfortable by lying back down. "Now, you can just set my tray on my stomach so I can eat."  
  
Bulma smiled at him. "Uh . . . no. Not until you tell me these exact words, 'Bulma, I respect you, and I like it when you touch me. It makes me horny.' Not until you say that."  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened. "I will NOT bend myself to your will as to say those things that aren't true! A saiyan always tries to speak the truth, woman!"  
  
"Please, call me Bulma."  
  
"Never! And for that matter, if you tell me what to do one more time girly, then I'll whack your head off where you stand!" He crossed his arms and turned his head. "Now, my food, please?" He was expecting to feel the heat of the food on his body, but instead he felt Bulma's fingers on his neck. He flinched away. "What are you doing, woman?" He demanded.  
  
"I'm looking at the hickeys I gave you." She said plainly. "Don't get all mad or anything, though . . . I think I might know how to make them go away." She rushed into the attached bathroom to get a rag, where she wetted it with hot water and brought it in. She put it on one of the hickeys. "This won't make it go away . . . but it'll make it fade considerably." She sat on his stomach as she pressed the hot rag on his neck. "Just tell me if my big fat self starts to make you have trouble breathing. I know you're healing but your breathing still seems to be a little bit sluggish." She was surprised when she heard Vegeta say one of the only nice things she'd ever heard him say," You're not fat, woman."  
  
Bulma whipped her head to look at his face. "Are you sick?" She inquired, placing a hand on his head.  
  
"No, I'm not sick, woman! I simply stated facts to you, sheesh! And are you done yet?" He asked impatiently, reaching his hands up and grabbing the rag.  
  
"Stop it, I'm not done yet, and if you want them to fade I suggest you stop. This takes time." She said. *I know it doesn't take this long. I'm just enjoying sitting on top of Vegeta and feeling him breath, and looking at his handsome face . . . * She thought. She almost couldn't control her hand from wondering up and touching his face, in which he'd shaved the stubble off of with a little bit of help from her.  
  
Vegeta grew bored. "Please, just hurry! Wait, I don't care anymore. Get off." He ordered.  
  
Bulma sighed and climbed off of him. "Okay, Vegeta. Are you ready for your food yet?" She asked, not really waiting for any answers before she plopped the wonderful smelling stuff on Vegeta's stomach.  
  
Vegeta propped his head up on the headboard and began to eat. As he ate he noticed that Bulma kept on staring at him. "What are you staring at, woman?" He asked.  
  
Bulma just sighed. "Oh, I'm waiting for you to get done so I can take the tray back." She plainly said. "And watching how cute you are."  
  
Vegeta glared at her once before continuing to eat his food. It tasted so good that he could have cried. "This, woman, is . . . one of the exceptable things you make." He said. When he was done he gave it back to her. "Here. Nice day, goodbye."  
  
Bulma sat on the bed. "But you didn't finish your Jell-O!" She protested. "How can I take this back when you didn't finish your Jell-O, hm?"  
  
"Who CARES if I didn't finish my Jell-O? Just take it back, and get out." Vegeta growled. He was putting up the same familiar argument.  
  
Bulma stroked him at the base of his chin. "Why do you want me to get out? I could . . . feed you the rest." She said, noticing a bulge grow in Vegeta's underwear, and a large one. It was obvious that her touch made him horny.  
  
Vegeta was too wrapped up in the moment to say no. "Uh . . . yes . . ." He breathed, disappointed when she stopped stroking his chin to grab the tray. *I'm actually lucky, because I was about to wet my pants. * He thought. *And maybe more. * He gave an insane giggle at that thought and opened his mouth for the first bite. He found Bulma kind of sexy as she fed him her Jell-O, REALLY sexy. So sexy that it was hard to tame the bulge in his pants.  
  
End of chappy ten! Next chapter they have SEX!! Yayy! (Just to warn everyone.) Hope you liked this chapter about Vegeta's hickeys! Bye bye!  
  
Luv, Luvssaintbernards  
  
REVIEW! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO! 


End file.
